A Grieving Sky
by Notepadhalffull
Summary: In which Nana is no civilian and no one from the Mafia-not even the Ninth-knows of the existence of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let alone his connection to the first Vongola Boss. But without Nono's Seal locking the boy's flames safely away, things take a drastic turn for the worse. AU, 1827, Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna and Brotherly!Tsuna. Tsuna-centric. Hiatus extended. Sorry.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary: ****In which Nana is no civilian and no one from the Mafia-not even the Ninth-knows of the existence of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let alone his connection to the first Vongola Boss. But without Nono's Seal locking the boy's flames safely away, things take a drastic turn for the worse.**

**Thirteen year old Tsuna, haunted by a painful past, pushes everyone away and has all but forgotten how to smile. All the while, the wayward Hibari Kyoya fights to become stronger, invincible. Because he is destined to be n top of the food chain, or so he tells everyone. Though in truth, all the boy really cares about is protecting his Sky.**

**Warnings: Minor OC(s), major angst, YAOI though nothing too drastic, certain other stuff that I can't put here or it'd spoil the plot.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, 1827 would be canon. But I sadly don't. All rights go to Amano-sama.**

* * *

**AN: ****Hey guys!**

**I know this is definitely not a good time to be starting a new fanfic what with finals just round the corner and my two on-going stories that I haven't updated in ages. But this plot has been spinning in my head for about a week now and I just had to put it up. **

* * *

When Matsuoka Nana, an Intelligence Agent for the Japanese SDF, had taken up the mission she had not intended to fall for her target. The mission itself had been simple enough-casually insert herself into her target's life, find out what the Japanese-Italian man's connection to the Mafia was and then quickly pull out. But of course, her being the hopeless romantic that she was, had to go and mess everything up by falling for Sawada Iemitsu. Yet she couldn't help but be relieved when she found that the man-whom she now knew was the recently appointed leader of the CEDEF and in turn the Vongola's External Adviser-had fallen for her just as deeply. Once all the secrets were spilt, arguments resolved and doubts cleared, only one question remained; what now?

One thing was crystal clear to the struggling couple; they had found their other halves and there was no way they would let each other go. So they decided the best step now was to get married in secret. Nana's distant cousin and childhood friend Yamamoto Tsuyoshi and his wife Miyoko were present as witnesses. The whole wedding was mostly a subdued affair, with everyone involved sworn to secrecy. A month and then another went by in relative peace, the Mafia under the impression that the Young Lion of Vongola was on a much needed vacation in the States and Nana's colleagues thinking she was still digging for clues. Then all of a sudden, Nana started acting strangely. A week and a positive pregnancy test later, the young couple were celebrating the coming arrival of another addition to their little family. But a few weeks later, their luck seemed to have finally run out.

When his phone rang in the middle of the night, Iemitsu felt a sense of dread and knew intuitively that this call would mark the inevitable end of their peaceful days. The call itself didn't last long but it had only taken two words to upturn the Mafiosi's world-_Enrico's dead._ The would-be heir of Vongola and Nono's eldest son was dead. With Xanxus having no blood relation to Vongola whatsoever, that only left three possible candidates for the position; Massimo, Federico and his unborn child. Just the thought of the uproar his child's involvement could cause at this point made Iemitsu sigh in frustration. He would have to leave soon, there were important decisions to be made. With that thought in mind, Iemitsu woke his wife.

* * *

A week later, Nana returned to H.Q. with a file full of evidence and her resignation letter. The young woman then packed up and moved to the small town of Namimori where her cousin and his family presided, where she could start anew. Her husband, she told everyone, had died in a car crash and that was that. No one even thought for a fleeting moment to doubt the words of the kind, compassionate soon-to-be mother. They had no reason to. Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, Sawada Iemitsu returned to Italy without incident. To the Mafia world, he was just returning early from his vacation due to a crisis in the Famiglia. His slightly antsy attitude could be easily explained by him being stressed due to the previous Heir's death. No one even wondered whether it may be something else that was bothering the CEDEF Boss. They had no reason to.

And so the Mafia remained blissfully unaware of the one that was fated to change their world. Months later, Sawada Nana gave birth to her twin sons, hoping beyond hope that her and her husband had made the right choice. The poor brunette had not an inkling of what hardships lay in wait for her boys. For now though, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Yoshimitsu slept peacefully by their mother's side. Right there and then, everything was okay.

* * *

**For anyone who's wondering-_this is NOT a twin fic._ In fact, Tsuna's brother, while crucial to the plot, will not be appearing in the fic for more than a couple instances. You'll understand why soon enough.**

**Let me know what you guys think of it so far. Remember, reviews motivate me to update quicker.**

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, **

**I am back with the first chapter, and like oh my gods! 7 Reviews, 17 Favorites, 34 Followers, 322 Views and the story even got added to a community already. Thank you so so so sooo much! I love all you amazing people for being so awesome. Like literally, I have never ever gotten such an amazing response on the very first chapter of a story ever. So thank you!**

**Anyway this chapter is basically just Hibari meeting Tsuna and Yoshi for the first time. Tsuna &amp; Yoshi are 5 in this, Kyoya is 7. Also, Tsuna and Takeshi are cousins. Thought I'd mention that.**

**Reply to Guest reviews-**

**_Den_: Thank you so much! Here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR, 1827 would be Canon.**

**Oh and also, I am so sorry to _brendatorres113, _I know I told you this would be up in a few hours about 4 days ago...but then school and life got in the way. So yeah, sorry I got your hopes up and then failed to deliver. Hope this makes up for it though.**

* * *

**EDITED: 16/02/15. Too many spelling errors. **

* * *

Hibari Kyoya prided himself over being the most feared child in Namimori. It was, after all, a given that he-a Carnivore in training-would be on top of the food chain regardless of his surroundings. For now though, the seven year old would settle for being on the top in Namimori. This was his territory now, he had just conquered it mere months ago. All in accordance with the Hibari tradition.

Of course, being on top also meant he was terribly alone and while Kyoya would never show it outwardly, the boy craved companionship. For at the end of the day, Hibari Kyoya in all his glory, was still but a child. Yet, Kyoya would not whine, that would be too much of a Herbivorous thing to do. He wasn't a weakling and he sure as hell didn't need to crowd about just to make himself feel better.

And speaking of crowds-there was a rather loud one forming on the other side of the playground right that moment. A smirk graced the Skylark's features as he made to move towards his prey. They were just a bunch of bullies around his age who were currently picking on a kid much smaller than them. The weakling were easy prey. Too easy, really. This was going to be boring, but the boy wasn't going to pass up a chance to bite some troublemakers to death.

The boy stopped in his tracks though, as another boy with gravity defying brown hair stepped between the bullies and the little herbivore. The new arrival looked like a clone of the tiny boy that the weaklings had been picking on. This boy, although he looked no stronger than his twin, had a fierce look in his eyes. One that made Kyoya want to wait and watch the events unfold. So that was what he did.

The bullies moved to surround the brothers but the second twin was quick to act. In a graceful and seemingly effortless move, the tiny brunette hooked his leg under the leader's and pulled, causing the burly boy to fall on his butt with a surprised yelp. The remaining of the group faltered momentarily at their leader's fall and that was enough for the boys to make an escape. The second twin grabbed his brother and the two ran at full speed away from their tormentors.

The bullies all stared dumbfounded at the fleeing figures, unsure of what to do. Until their leader's screech broke them from the trance, that is. Sporting enraged yet determined looks the group made to follow the brunette duo, with the intentions of dishing out their revenge. But those plans quickly flew out the proverbial window as they found their path blocked by none other than the demon prefect of Namimori-Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivores." The Skylark began, grinning maniacally. "For crowding, bullying and overall disruption of peace, _Kamikorosu_."

* * *

The Sawada Twins had slowed to a leisurely walk when they realized they hadn't been followed. From the shrieks of pain and fear they could make out that the group had been intercepted by one Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna almost felt bad for them but the emotion was quickly replaced by sadistic content. Those no-good troublemakers deserved every bruise and injury. They had tried to harm his defenseless, cute little brother. They were devil-spawn, the five-year-old decided, for trying to hurt his precious Yoshi-kun.

"Gomen, Tsuna-nii! I got us in trouble again." Yoshi pouted from beside Tsuna who just sighed in return.

"It's okay Yoshi-kun. But you have to be more careful, ne. You could have gotten seriously hurt back there." Even though the boy's voice was laced with concern he couldn't help but break out in a grin at his little brother's adorableness.

"Hai! Hai!" Came to the excited reply and Tsuna was sure he'd get cuteness overload if he didn't look away. His otouto was just that adorable.

"Good-" Tsuna cut off suddenly, pushing his brother protectively behind him as he blocked the oncoming tonfa aimed at his head. "Hibari-san!"

"I knew it. You are no ordinary Herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The Skylark declared. "What I don't understand though is why you would run away when you can so obviously take on those Herbivores and win."

"Ano...I don't like hurting people if I can help it." Came a confused reply.

"Omnivore."

"Eh?"

"That's what you are. Since you're obviously not a weak little Herbivore but you don't act like a Carnivore either, that makes you an Omnivore."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense Hibari-san!"

"Omnivore, fight me."

"I don't know Hibari-san.." At that the younger twin stifled a giggle. "I mean, it would be good practice I suppose. But my mum told me not to hang out with strangers so that would be a problem."

"Omnivore...what are you planning?" Hibari asked, grey-blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I know!" Tsuna continued, ignoring the older boy's question completely. "How about we become friends, then we can spar all we want. And since we are friends now, can I call you Kyoya?"

"Hn." Came the very surprised reply. Needless to say, Hibari was quite taken aback by the cheerful boy's boldness.

"Omnivore-"

"No Kyoya! We are friends now, ne. You have to call me Tsuna."

"Omnivore."

"Tsu~na!"

"...Tsunayoshi."

"I guess I'll just have to make do with that. Anyway Kyoya, we have to go now. Our cousin's here and it's almost dinner time. I'll spar with you later, okay?"

Kyoya turned around to watch as his new 'friend' ran towards a tall boy with dark hair and a baseball bat that stood at the end of the street, presumably waiting for the twins.

"Takeshi, you're late again! Come on, come on. The Salisbury Steaks will go cold if we are too late!" Tsuna said as he grabbed his cousin's arm and started dragging him along.

"Oi Tsuna, you don't need to hurry. We're not that late!" Takeshi said laughing but he followed the boy nonetheless.

"It's Tsuna-nii's favorite dish." The younger twin explained shyly at Kyoya's questioning look.

"Come on Yoshi!"

"Hai hai! Ja ne, Hibari-san." The younger twin waved before following his brother and cousin as they disappeared 'round the corner.

Hibari Kyoya turned around, making his way back to his own house, with a small grin plastered to his face. The prefect couldn't help but think about how much more interesting things were going to get around here with the over-enthusiastic Omnivore added to the mix. Yes it would all be quite interesting, he concluded.

.

.

.

If only the raven-haired child knew how right he was. Things would indeed get interesting, just not in the way the Skylark imagined. But for now the Demon Prefect of Namimori could simply dwell on how he had made his very first friend. For now, everything was fine.

* * *

**And done. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Also, I know I haven't really written much about Yoshi but what sort of impression do you have of him from the first glance? Please let me know, I am awfully curious. **

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Here's the next chapter. I actually had this more or less completely typed out about two days ago but I looked away for a second and my mum accidentally closed the window. Without saving the content. I kinda just cried for half an hour and then studied for finals the rest of the day. But then I got some time in school yesterday and I was able to write this down and now I've finally finished the chapter. Yay!**

**So yeah, that's about it really. You can go read now.**

* * *

Sawada Nana smiled as she sat in the living room, looking out into the garden where her eldest sparred with his new-and first-friend. Her youngest son sat in her lap, chocolate eyes following his older brother's every move in awe. It had only been a week since the two boys had begun this ritual of sparring every evening but she could tell that Tsuna had already improved immensely. While at first her Tsu-kun had been barely any competition for the Prefect's skills, now he was more or less on par with Kyoya-kun. Nana couldn't have been prouder.

Countless times she had caught Tsuna glancing wistfully at the kids playing in the park. But the boy would then shake his head as if dismissing the though and would turn back to his younger twin with that blinding smile of his. Tsuna would never leave his brother's side. But that doesn't mean it was always a good thing. Tsuna had intentionally distanced himself from other kids. The only other kid their age that her sons ever hung out with was their cousin Takeshi. And even that was occasional. Tsuyoshi's son was always busy playing baseball or hanging out with his large group of friends. But Nana didn't resent the ever-smiling boy for it, he was entitled to his own life after all.

Yoshi covered his eyes innocently as the spar got too heated for the adorable boy. It was astonishing how different her twins were from each other, even though two looked almost exactly the same. Where Tsuna was outgoing and spirited, Yoshi was quiet and shy. While Tsuna was quick to grasp a concept, Yoshi had to work really hard just to keep up with kids his age. Tsuna was strong where Yoshi was fragile. While Tsuna had flames that were purer and burned brighter than any she had ever come across, Yoshi's core was empty.

The brunette's expression darkened as she remembered the fateful night she had learned of her younger son's disability.

* * *

_The night sky was clear with a few clouds here and there. Almost everyone in the suburbs of the small town of Namimori were fast asleep. All except for the occupants of the Sawada household, that is. In the nursery of the average-sized home an infant, barely one year old was curled up with a wet rag resting on his head. Beside the boy, his brother cried softly at his twin's pained whimpers. _

_Nana fretted around the room, unsure of what she could do for her ailing child. Her Tsu-kun had a high fever and nothing she did was helping. She knew for a fact that this was not a normal fever but something caused by the flames that the boy had inherited from his father. She herself had mastered her sun flames long before her children were born, yet even those had failed her at this time of need. The young mother felt more helpless than she ever had before._

_The doorbell rang once, breaking Nana out of her reverie and she made her way to the front door, albeit hesitantly. This was not a good time for a neighbor to come complaining about the noise. But as she opened the door she was met with an unexpected sight. A bespectacled man with silver hair and donning a green kimono stood on her porch with a perspective smile._

_"Sawada Nana." It was a statement more than a question._

_"Yes. How may I help you?" Nana said quite impatiently, wanting nothing but to get back to her babies._

_"It's more about how _I _can help _you._" Came the confusing reply._

_"Huh?"_

_"Your son Tsunayoshi is quite ill, is he not? I have a way to help him. If you would allow me to, of course."_

_While Nana was generally very skeptic when it came to trusting anyone with her sons, a little voice in the back of her mind told her that this man meant her sons no harm. That coupled with her desperation to help her Tsuna was enough for her to let the man into her house and up to the boys' room. The man stood beside the crib, gently scooping up little Yoshi in his hands and then turning to Nana. _

_"Take this-" He said holding out a clear pacifier hanging from a delicate chain."-and put it around Tsunayoshi's neck. He should be fine after that. You see, Tsunayoshi's sky flames are quite powerful, a bit too powerful. Right now they are overwhelming his small body and while a more simpler solution would be to just seal his flames away until he is much older and then release them slowly, that would stunt his growth drastically. Hence, I would not recommend it."_

_"What about with the pacifier then?"_

_"The pacifier is like a sort of storage device. For now, it will hold a majority of the boy's flames for him. Once he turns two he should be old enough for me to teach him how to control the flames so that they don't overwhelm him. So, which would you choose?"  
_

_Nana simply took the offered pacifier and hung it on Tsuna's neck in answer. The moment the pacifier touched Tsuna it glowed momentarily and then turned a bright orange in color. Instantly, Nana could feel Tsuna's fever receding. _

_"Ano..you never told me your name..." She said, turning and gently taking a now asleep Yoshi from the mysterious man._

_"Ah how impolite of me. Hajimemashite Sawada-san, my name is Kawahira. Nice to meet you."_

_"Thank you so much Kawahira-san. I don't know who you are or why you saved my Tsu-kun but I am utterly grateful for your help. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up."_

_"Ah. I just couldn't help it. I'm not meant to interfere, but knowing what I do, I just had to help. I realize what great measures both you and your husband went through to keep your sons away from harm. But I'm afraid that has only bought them a few years at best. Tsunayoshi will have to face many obstacles in the future, this is but nothing in comparison. Worry not though, the boy is strong, he will surely make it through."_

_"Oh." A complex mix of emotions hid behind that one word. "Also, Kawahira-san I was wondering, if this happened due to Tsuna's flames then why..." The woman trailed off, not knowing how to phrase the question. Or perhaps it was because some part of her was telling her she simply didn't want to know._

_"Why Yoshimitsu isn't having similar problems?" Kawahira guessed, continuing at the timid nod. "That is simply because he doesn't have any flames. You see, while most people have at least one flame, a rare few-take young Tsunayoshi for example-are born with the natural ability to harness those flames. Nevertheless, as long as one has flames they can be taught to use them. On the other hand, it happens sometimes that a person is born without flames altogether. That is to say, there core is empty. Now, while hardly ever fatal, this condition tends to stunt the persons growth by quite a lot. Yoshimitsu will have a weak immunity system and he would have to work twice as hard just to keep up with kids his age. But other than being slightly 'fragile' he shouldn't be any different than a normal kid."_

_"I don't know whether to be relieved or worried."_

_"Perhaps you should hold off on picking one until things become clearer then?" _

_"Perhaps I should. I must thank you again Kawahira-san for coming to my aid in the time of need. Though I can't help but wonder why? Why go to such lengths to help a stranger when you held no obligation to?"_

_"Fate is a curious thing, Sawada-san, and we are all mere pawns of it. Let's just say I did what it compelled me to. I shall take my leave now." _

* * *

With those cryptic words, the man had left. The next time Nana had seen the man was when he had shown up on Tsuna and Yoshi's second birthday, claiming that Tsuna was old enough for flame control training. Keeping in mind that the child in question was a two year old toddler, Nana was skeptic. But she let Kawahira have his way anyway. For the next year, the silver haired man would show up thrice a week and privately train Tsuna for an hour each time.

Exactly an year later, on the twins' birthday Kawahira announced that Tsuna no longer needed the pacifier and had removed the object from the child's neck, he then proceeded to wrap it up and hand it to Tsuna, telling him to 'keep it safe'. The boy had willingly obliged even though he had no idea what was going on. That had been the last that they had seen of the silver-haired, ramen-loving man.

It had been years since that night when she had come so close to losing her oldest son, yet the fear and anguish were still fresh in her mind and soul. Never had she felt as helpless as she had on that night. And never had she wanted her husband at her side more than she had in that desperate, seemingly hopeless moment.

A few silent tears fell from her eyes as she felt her heart throb in longing. Small palms were quick to gently wipe them away.

"Why is mama crying?" The small, innocent boy asked. Brown eyes filling with tears of their own.

"Mama just misses Papa is all, Yo-kun." Nana replied, trying to sooth her son's worries. The sparring stopped and Tsuna was already at her side and Nana found herself being pulled into a warm hug by her two adorable sons.

She smiled to herself. The joy of caring for and loving these two angles was worth all the pain and anguish in the world. Though she still wished Iemitsu could feel the same joys as her as well...

* * *

It was ten minutes after their spar had come to an abrupt stop and Tsuna and Hibari were both sat in Tsuna's room as the younger showed him his various books. Yoshi was in the kitchen with Nana as he had insisted on helping his mother with tonight's dinner. Of which Hibari had albeit reluctantly accepted the invitation to. The image of Sawada Nana being consoled by her sons had stirred a question in the Skylark's head. _Where exactly was the twins' father? Was he dead? And if so, what had happened to the man? _He knew absolutely nothing of the missing member of the Sawada family. But he intended to change that, even if just to curb his curiosity.

"Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes Kyoya?"

"Where's your father?"

"Blunt as ever, Kyoya." Tsuna laughed. "Papa died in a car crash a few months before me and Yoshi were born."

_Oh. That made sense._

"Is what mama said we're supposed to tell anyone who asks. She also said we're supposed to say his name was Sawada Ieyoshi."

_Huh? _Once again, Sawada Tsunayoshi had left the Demon Prefect of Namimori stumped.

"But I trust Kyoya. We're friends right? So if I tell you the truth, will you promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course." Hibari could feel the severity of the matter.

The brunette got up and went to his dresser, opening a drawer and surprising Hibari further by unlatching a false bottom. Inside was a metallic green envelop. Returning to sit beside Hibari on his bed, Tsuna carefully pulled out a single photograph from the mysterious envelop. He then proceeded by handing the Skylark the photograph. In it were two people, one was a much younger Sawada Nana, beside whom stood a tall, well-built, blond man. The couple were smiling brightly at the camera while the woman held a purple rabbit plushie in her hands. From the background the boy could tell that the photo was taken at an amusement park. A questioning look towards the brunette was enough to get Tsuna talking again.

"That is my Papa. His name is Sawada Iemitsu and mama says he is a very important man in Italy, which is where he is right now. Mama also told us that Papa can't be with us because his job is very dangerous and if people knew we were his family then bad men would come to hurt us. That's why Mama lied to everyone about Papa. Me and Yoshi have never met him, but we've talked to him on the phone a few times and he seems very nice. Though he calls me tuna-fish and I don't like that very much but it's okay cause it's Papa. That's the reason I want to get better at fighting. Though I started out because I wanted to keep the bullies away from Yoshi. But then I realized that if I get strong enough I can protect Mama and Yoshi and then maybe Papa could come home!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. So that is why I am gonna train really hard and get strong enough to protect Mama and Yoshi and maybe even Papa too. Then Papa will be able to come home and Mama wont be sad anymore. And Yoshi wont cry anymore either. It'll be perfect, just the way it's supposed to be."

The determined chocolate eyes turned almost orange for a second and Hibari felt a sense of...pride. Yes, that was it. He was proud to be friends with someone as strong and willful as this five-year-old.

"But remember that you MUST keep this a secret. NO ONE can know. Understood?"

Normally, Hibari would bite the Omnivore to death for trying to order him around like that. But today, he just didn't feel like it. So he let it pass, just this once though.

"Understood."

"Tsuna-nii, Hibari-san, dinner's ready." Yoshi's voice drifted up the stairs. Tsuna quickly hid the photograph away and made his merry way downstairs with Hibari following him closely.

Hibari frowned as he thought about the new information he had just learned about. This meant that the Sawada family was always in constant danger, even if they were well hidden. They could be found out at any time. He knew he didn't have to worry about Nana for she was an ex-spy and could hold her own very well. But he would have to keep a close eye on the brothers, just to be safe. Specifically on the younger of the two since he was the one who needed protection the most. Tsunayoshi after all was nearly on par with him already.

And as he sat with the cheerful family around the dining table, he decided he'd keep his new friends safe. No matter what. Tonight though, he could sit back and simply enjoy the heavenly meal. Tonight, everything was happy.

* * *

**I hope you liked that chapter! I know I did. I am also working on this sad/fluffy 1827 one-shot that I'll be posting soon, so look forward to that. Also, just wanna make it clear that the first two chapters are just build-ups to the real story. The next chapter is where all the real fun begins. *Grins Evilly***

**You are all gonna hate me so much.**

**Before I go, remember that reviews make me want to update faster and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi**

**P.S.- I just realized that this is almost 3,000 words. That's way longer than I had meant for this to be 0.0**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**Umm so...this was the hardest chapter I have ever had to write. This was the worst and I kept writing and re-writing it and then when it was done, well I almost didn't want to put it up at all. But it needs to be done, this has to happen so the story could take it's course and I'm just gonna apologize in advance for what I've done.**

* * *

No._ No no no no. NO! Goddammit! _Hibari Kyoya cursed mentally as he ran through the busy streets of Tokyo. He didn't know what happened, just that he'd messed up big time. They had been on a field-trip to Tokyo, Tsunayoshi and the little herbivore had been right in front of him the whole time. He had been so careful the whole day and now so close to the end of it, he'd gone and messed up. He had looked away for one second and the boys had vanished.

And so here he was, running around and blindly following his intuition in hopes that it would lead him to the two boys. And it did. The Skylark rounded a corner to be met with a sight that chilled him to the bone. At the end of the alleyway, a large, muscular man held Tsunayoshi in a vice-like grip. The boy was kicking and screaming through the hand muffling his cries. The brunette's brown eyes met his own grey-blue ones for a split-second and he saw the tears flooding down the younger's face. The next moment Tsunayoshi had been shoved into a a black van and was driven away at full-speed, all in the blink of an eye.

Tsunayoshi had been crying, he had never seen him cry before. The omnivore didn't cry. The nine-year-old stood frozen on the spot when suddenly the conversation he'd had with one Sawada Nana that morning came to mind.

_"Ne Kyoya-kun" Nana had said with a warm smile as the three boys finished eating their breakfasts. "You'll look after my Tsu-kun and Yo-kun for me today, wont you?"_

_"Of course." The Prefect had answered. He had decided he'd protect his new family of sorts ages ago. _

_"Good. I know I can trust you, Kyoya-kun."_

_"But mama!" Tsuna protested. "I am capable of looking after everyone too, you know."_

_"It's okay, Tsuna-nii! I know you'll protect me." Yoshi said, trying to console his brother. Tsuna simply grinned at the little boy's words._

He had promised her he'd look after them. Nana had put her trust in him and he had let her down. How could he have messed up so bad? He was Hibari Kyoya for God's sake! Hibari Kyoya didn't mess up.

"Kyoya-nii." A familiar voice whispered from a darkened corner ahead of him. Hibari ran.

"Yoshi!" He yelled as he kneeled beside the slumped figure of the younger boy, eyes fixed on the two patches of red that were slowly growing on his chest and torso. Gunshot wounds, close range. "Shit!"

"Kyoya-nii, the bad men took Tsuna-nii away! I-I couldn't do anything. Help Tsuna-nii! Please get him b-back!" The little herbivore's breathing was shallow and his eyes were already drooping shut as he managed to sob out those words.

This was not good. Not good at all. For the first time in his life, Hibari Kyoya was panicking. And it just happened to be the worst time to be doing so. But what the hell was he supposed to do? How was he-

_"Here Kyoya-kun." Nana said, handing him his phone back. "I've installed a friend of mine's number in there. He lives in Tokyo so if there's an emergency, call him. He used to work with me, he'll know what to do, no matter what the situation might be."_

_"Hai."_

Shaking hands pressed the cold buttons hurriedly, the moments of waiting before the call was picked up felt like a lifetime.

"Hello?" The confused voice of a child could be heard from the other end, followed almost immediately by the gruff voice of an adult man.

_"Tetsuya who is it? Give me the phone."_ There was a second's silence as the phone changed hands. _"Hello? Kuroko Takumi speaking."_

"This is Hibari Kyoya, I'm friends with Sawada Nana's sons. We were on a school trip to Tokyo and she gave me this number in case of an emergency."

_"What happened?"_

"Tsunayoshi was abducted and the little one's been shot, I can't get the bleeding to stop."

_"Tell me where you are and stay put. I'm sending out an ambulance, I'll meet you at the hospital."_

* * *

Hibari sat glaring out the window of the dull hospital room to which he had been confined for the time being. The moment he had tried voicing his wish to go out and look for Tsunayoshi, Nana had shot him down with a stern glare. But she wasn't angry-not at him, at least-no, she was worried something bad would happen to him as well. Hibari didn't blame the woman, her older son had been abducted while her youngest was in the ICU because some monster lodged two bullets in the child's already fragile body. Sawada Nana's worries were completely justified. The woman was already in enough turmoil and Hibari had no intention of causing her anymore trouble.

It was for this reason that the stubborn boy conceded to her wishes and stayed in the hospital with a comatose Yoshi. The boy had just gotten out of surgery an hour ago but he was nowhere near out of the woods just yet. His condition was pretty critical at the moment and at any moment the seven-year-old's vitals could drop and he could die. Just the thought of Tsuna returning to them only to find his precious little brother was no more chilled Hibari to his core. _If he ever even returns at all, you mean._

The traitorous voice said, reminding him that there was a chance that Tsuna might never come home at all. But he couldn't think like that. The situation was dire enough and simply imagining the possibility was too much at the moment. He had to believe that they'll get Tsuna back, that his best friend would come home. Because if not, Hibari wasn't sure he would be able to live with himself. If Tsuna didn't come back or if Yoshi died...he couldn't even think about it. It was all too much.

Hibari buried his face in his hands in frustration. If only he had been more careful, if only he hadn't messed up then none of this would have happened. It was his fault, all of it. Trying to shake the thoughts out of his head Hibari stared aimlessly out the window, he needed to focus on Yoshi for now. He needed to be alert and have a look out for the smallest of changes, just in case something happened.

And as if on cue, all the machines in the room went haywire.

* * *

Kuroko Takumi was at a loss for words. He had spent the past five hours looking for his friend's child, rampaging through Tokyo, leaving no stone upturned and had found nothing. Not a single damn clue. Then Sawada Tsunayoshi-the boy in question-had popped up from God knows where looking quite battered and exhausted but otherwise safe, and demanded he be taken to where ever his brother was.

Nana had once said that nothing seemed to ever be able to keep her sons apart. Now, Takumi was starting to believe that. Yet, there was still the matter of Tsuna's kidnappers. Upon being asked as to how he escaped from his captors while on the way to the hospital, the brunette replied with a simple-

"I fought them and then ran away when I had the chance. Are we there yet?" The words were said in a monotone but Takumi could make out the well-hidden quiver in Tsunayoshi's voice. He was still a child after all, going through something as traumatic as this was bound to leave scars. Takumi couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, but who wouldn't?

Takumi prayed that everything back at the hospital was alright so the child beside him didn't have to suffer anymore. His prayers fell on deaf ears.

When they reached the ICU, it was to be met with a sullen looking doctor. The middle-aged man had been about to say something when he noticed the brunette beside Takumi and promptly shut up. Tsuna stepped forward, moving towards his brother's room only to collide with none other than Hibari Kyoya. Who gave him a shocked look and then quickly dragged Tsuna-all the while kicking and screaming-out of the ICU.

"Kyoya, what the heck are you doing? Let me go, I need to see Yoshi. Let me go!"

"No." Hibari growled. "You can't see him. Not like this. I-I can't let that-it'll crush you!" The last part was said so softly, it was barely audible. Yet Tsuna heard it, loud and clear.

"Wha-what do y-you mean? Kyoya, what ha-happened? Yoshi just got hurt a little, but he'll be fine, right? Right?"

Hibari simply turned to stare at the floor, not knowing what to do. Tsuna on his part staggered back and fell against the wall, curling up into a tiny ball as sobs wracked his body. This was all too much.

* * *

**Five Days Later... **

Sawada Iemitsu walked slowly down the stone pathway, careful not to be seen. It was important that he stayed as inconspicuous as possible, it would not be good if he was found out now. The sky above him was clear, with a few clouds floating almost lazily here and there. A light breeze ruffled his hair and the sun bathed everything in a pleasantly warm glow. It was quite a beautiful day, not at all befitting the occasion.

The CEDEF Boss stood in the shadows as the tragic scene played out. A small group was gathered around a gravestone, mourning the lost life. They were people he knew quite well, most of them were anyways. Nana stood with her eyes glazed over, staring at the sky as silent tears streamed down her face. Beside her, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi stood comforting his sobbing son. Behind the two was a blue-haired, blue-eyed man with a stoic face and guilty look. Finally, at the far end of the group a small boy with gravity-defying brown hair stood with his head down and his shoulders trembling. This must be Tsuna. A step behind him, a raven-haired boy stared at Tsuna, shooting him concerned looks.

Iemitsu almost felt like laughing at how bizarre the whole situation was. This was the first time he had seen one of his sons, and it was on the funeral of the other. But instead of laughing he cried, cried for his son. His little boy who would never grow up, the little boy who he would never get to meet.

* * *

***ducks flaming dagger***

**Hiee! I'm sorry! I am, I really am! That was the hardest thing I have ever had to write, believe me. It was so painful to have to do this and I nearly started crying and...yeah. Just please don't hate me for this, I'm sorry!**

**I hope you wont stop reading because of this. **

**Till next time.**

**-Jahnvi**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys!**

**Let me say real quick how glad I am for the 100 FAVORITES! Thank you so so much. As celebration I wrote a funny KHR and Kuroko no Basuke Crossover. I would really love it if you checked it out. Thanks for the 100 favorites you guys, I love you all! Now I'll keep you no more! On to the story!**

* * *

**Six Year Ago **

Hibari Kyoya woke up to his best friend's muffled sobs. The raven-haired boy was quick to jump to Tsuna's bed across the room. The brunette was clutching tightly at a pillow, face buried in it, trying to muffle his pained sobs. It had been like this for the past five days, ever since the day Tsuna was kidnapped and Yoshi. As if losing his twin brother wasn't enough, the seven-year-old was plagued with nightmares from his abduction.

Whatever had happened in those few hours had been enough to scar him for life. Yet, Tsuna refused to utter a single word about. Even now no one had been able to get him to talk about that day. Not even Nana. If anyone tried, he would just ignore them or lock himself in his room. Seeing his best and only friend so broken and in so much pain was like repeated stabs to Hibari's chest. But try as he might, there didn't seem to be anything he could do to help.

At least so he thought. But tonight was different. It had been mere hours ago that they had all returned from the graveyard after Yoshi's funeral and Tsuna had finally cracked. He could no longer keep the secret from spilling. He had harbored the pain and the fear for as long as he could and he was exhausted. So he finally started talking.

In the dead of the night, Hibari listened patiently to the whispered recounting of the wretched events. And every time Tsuna cringed or was interrupted by a sob Hibari felt another stab to his heart. But as the events unfolded his anger grew. Even though he was no stranger to the dark aspects of humanity, how someone could do something so disgusting was still above him. He did know one thing though, he was never letting them get to Tsuna again. Over his dead body would they ever so much as touch the boy.

And this time, he was not going to fail. Once was more than enough. Never is he going to be too weak to help Tsuna ever again. He will not allow it.

* * *

**Four Years Ago**

It was past midnight as a small, hooded figure settled on the fire escape of an empty office building. The child of about nine typed away furiously at the laptop currently propped open on his lap, eyes darting over the screen, trying to discern something. A moment later a slight buzz broke the silence and the boy smirked, it was done. Closing the laptop, the boy stood up and started climbing the slightly rusty staircase up to the roof. The view from there would be better and there was no way he was missing the show.

Across the street, alarm bells rang through a supposedly empty office building, but the boy knew better. The building that was currently being engulfed in flames was an Estraneo Facility. And not just any Estraneo Facility, it was their main base. Or it used to be, now it was simply a wrecked building that was about to be reduced to ashes. He glanced at his watch and saw that everything was perfectly on time. That was good, it would not do well if they were late. Even an extra second was too much for them to afford.

Luckily, they wouldn't need it. Another figure appeared on the roof beside the boy, wearing a similar hood.

"How'd it go Kyoya?"

"Everything went as planned. We have five minutes before the Vindice get here."

"Well then we should get out of here, ne?"

"Hn."

* * *

Tsuna and Hibari wandered the crowded streets of Venice, looking awed at all the beautiful sights that the city had to offer. Their decision to stay and sight-see for a bit before returning to Japan was turning out to be a sound one. After all, the two deserved a break after just having burned the Estraneo Base to the ground, quite literally. But Tsuna had a feeling there was more to it. He had only suggested this little vacation because Hyper Intuition had told him he needed to be here, this day. Of course he had listened. He wasn't one to ignore his intuition, which was a good thing since it was never wrong.

The first two days of their week-long trip had been dedicated to the mission, the next two for getting unnoticed out of Italy and settling in Venice. Now on the fifth day, they were out sightseeing. The day had gone pretty normally up till now, but his intuition chose this moment to spike up sharply. Tsuna ran, blindly following it with Hibari hot on his tail.

The older boy followed his only friend, not uttering a single word, already knowing the gist of what was going on. By now, he had come to know to always trust Tsunayoshi's instinct. Plus, if it had been something too bad, Tsuna would have said so.

A gunshot rang through the now empty surrounding and both boys pulled up their hoods, running as fast as their legs could carry them towards where the noise had come from. As they reached the narrow alleyway, Hibari had a sense of de ja vu, which he quickly pushed to the back of his mind. He did not need a flashback right now, or ever really.

Ahead of them, a silver-haired boy of about Tsuna's age was facing down three grown men with guns. More like he was about to be shot dead by three furious-looking mafiosi.

"Kyoya, protect him please." Tsuna more or less commanded as he charged forward, already in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Something he had mastered at the age of eight.

Deciding that Tsuna was more than enough for those three low-level mafiosi, Hibari settled on tackling the other boy out of the way of the bullets, dragging him behind a conveniently placed dumpster.

"Let go of me!" The kid yelled in Italian. "I don't need your help."

"I don't care to be here either, but we will do as he says."

"As who says?" The silverette_**(AN: I know it's not a real word, but it totally should be)**_asked curiously.

"Him." Hibari said pointing to Tsuna who had already rendered all three of the men unconscious. It didn't even take more than 30 seconds.

"Come on, lets get out of here. Wouldn't wanna be seen anywhere near such a scene, ne Kyoya? You can come with us if you want as well, Hayato-Kun."

"Huh, what? Wait, how do you know my name?"

"You've gained quite a reputation in the Mafia in the past year, Smoking Bomb Hayato is what they call you, is it not?"

"You're in the Mafia?" Today was turning out to be quite odd. Thought Hayato.

"Of course. I am Caelum, this is Kyoya."

"Caelum, as in _the_ Caelum? The one with the insanely strong sky flames and a grudge for the Estraneo?"

"I suppose so." Tsuna answered casually.

"You're really young."

"I am."

"..."

There was a brief silence as the trio finally made their way back to the crowded streets and blended with the mix of tourists and locals. Then Gokudera spoke up.

"I didn't need your help you know. I could have handled it myself."

"I know." Tsuna said, a half-smile gracing his face. Hibari carefully hid his shock. "But I couldn't stand to just sit back and watch. I didn't mean to offend you or put you in my debt or anything, I promise."

And somehow, Gokudera knew that this boy meant every word of what he had just said. But a life-debt was a life-debt. Though, if it was him giving them, Gokudera wouldn't mind taking orders.

* * *

**A Week Ago**

Sawada Iemitsu stood in front of the counter of the small but comfy cafe. as he waited for his order. He was currently on a coffee run and was pondering over his decision to remain quiet about his son. After all, this was quite a dire situation. With all three of Nono's sons dead and Xanxus not being a candidate anymore, Vongola no longer had an heir. Except for his son, that is.

The door opened behind his and a teenage boy came to stand beside him. The boy was dressed casually but smartly in a simple red shirt and a pair of blue jeans and somehow looked oddly familiar. Yet, for the life of him, Iemitsu could not think of a name that could possibly belong to the green-eyed silverette. If it had been anyone else, they would have though this boy was just a normal kid, but Iemitsu could sense clearly the underlying storm flames and the sophisticated aura that shrouded the boy. He was definitely no meek civilian.

The boy ordered three of the delicious looking chocolate pastries that lay in the display case to go and paid for them while smiling politely as the lady chatted away. Then he was handed his purchase and was out of there, leaving the CEDEF Boss to wonder. His phone buzzed breaking him out of his reverie.

_Check your pocket._

That quickly put him on edge. He looked around sharply for a hostile presence and then finding none, dug into his pocket. Surprisingly, his fingers wrapped around a small, rectangular piece of paper. Pulling it out, he found it was the a card of a fancy Hotel, a block away from the CEDEF HQ. At first glance, the card looked normal but Iemitsu could feel the soft thrum of powerful Sky flames trapped in the paper.

This was the work of none other than the ever-elusive Caelum, there was no doubt about it. This was his MO after all. Suddenly, it clicked to the brunette who the boy had been; Gokudera Hayato a.k.a Smoking Bomb Hayato. The only known associate of Caelum's. His phone buzzed again.

_Book a room. _  
_We need to talk._  
_See you at midnight._

This would be interesting.

* * *

Iemitsu paced almost nervously up and down the lounge of the luxurious suite he had booked as per Caelum's instructions. He had already briefed Lal on what was happening and she was currently at a nearby location for backup in case things went awry. Though it was just precautionary measure, albeit Caelum being a complete mystery to the totality of the Mafia, he was an Ally of the Vongola. He had been from the start, and so Iemitsu knew there was nothing to worry about.

There was a quick tap at the glass door of the balcony and he looked up to see a petite, hooded figure on the other side of the glass. Waiting for permission, he realized a second later. He strode over to the glass door, letting the boy in-because apparently, the greatest Hacker in the Mafia was but a boy.

"Is there any surveillance?" Caelum asked in soft whisper.

"No."

"Good." The boy seemed to relax at that. He obviously trusted him and the CEDEF Boss wondered for the hundredth time that day what this boy could want from him.

"I suppose introductions are in order. My name is Caelum, well at least that's what everyone in the Mafia know me as. My real name-"

"Wait!" That had left Iemitsu quite taken back. "Are you really going to reveal your identity just like that? Why would you do that, after all those years of secrecy? Why would you trust me?"

"Because you're one person I can always trust. I know you wont tell."

"What are you talking about? Why?"

"Because-" The boy began, taking off his hood. "I'm Tsuna and you're my dad. It's nice to meet you Papa."

"Tsuna." The blonde choked and then lunged forward to tackle the boy-his son-in a hug. He was hugging his son, his son! He never thought he would ever get to do that. Well, when his sons were younger he'd still had hope but then Yoshi had been killed and all of that had become a lost pipe-dream. But now his son was here. His son was here and he was involved in the Mafia, he was the greatest Hacker in the Mafia. He was in the bloody Mafia goddamn it!

"Tsuna! What the heck are you doing? What are you doing in Italy? Why are you CAELUM? Why?"

"Papa.." Tsuna said, tears fell down his brown eyes much like the identical ones that were currently gazing incoherently at him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm ruining your and Mama's sacrifice. I didn't meant to, I swear. But after that day, when I was taken..I couldn't stay away. It just wasn't possible to hide anymore. I'm sorry."

"Tsuna, what happened to you and Yoshi's death, it-it was all because of me wasn't it?"

The answer that came was somewhat what he had expected and yet, completely different.

"No. Papa it wasn't your fault, not one bit. You protected us so well. But I was weak and careless. They didn't even know who we were, they just detected my Sky flames. They wanted my flames Papa, so they cornered us and when they found out Yoshi didn't have any they-they shot him. It was all my fault. I'm sorry Papa, I promised to protect Yoshi but ended getting him killed instead. I'm sorry!"

By now, the thirteen year-old was outright sobbing and it broke Iemitsu's heart. His son was hurting this much and he didn't have a clue. He had no idea how to deal with a situation like this, so he did the first thing came to his mind. He wrapped his arms protectively around the boy smaller frame and let him bury his face in his chest as he cried. And he cried and cried like that for a long time, until his tears ran out and his sobs subsided. Then he simply relished in the protective warmth that he had craved for so long.

Iemitsu did not want to ruin this fairy tale moment, he definitely did not want to upset his son any further. But he had to. There was too much to discuss and too little time to discuss it in.

"Tsuna, who were 'they'? Who wanted your flames?" He asked carefully. Tsuna tensed slightly but he seemed to have no intentions to move. That was just fine, Iemitsu didn't want to let go just yet either.

"The Estraneo." Came the muffled answer a moment later. The blond had a sudden epiphany.

"Is that why you destroyed them, for revenge?"

"Papa.." Tsuna began, pulling away to look the man in the eyes. "I wont lie and say I'm strong enough not to give into the want for revenge. But I'm not so weak as to be consumed by it. Plus, Yoshi wouldn't want that. Revenge is part of the reason but mostly it's because I couldn't protect Yoshi because I was weak, so I want to become stronger and protect as many as I could. I saw what they were doing there and I-I couldn't let it go on."

"It's okay, Tsuna. It's okay."

"Papa, I have something for you." The boy said after a moment's silence. Digging out a piece of paper from his pocket, he handed it over to the blond who belatedly realized it was a photograph.

Taking the photo he studied it. It was old, he could tell by how young his boys looked. This must have been taken sometime before Yoshi's death. In the photo were Yoshi, Tsuna and the raven-haired boy he had seen at the funeral. Yoshi was grinning at the camera as he waved a small crystal memento, behind him the raven-haired boy had Tsuna in a careless headlock. Tsuna looked sheepish, simply enjoying the happy moment. It made the tears start flowing again.

"Mama said you didn't have any photos. That's my favorite, I thought you'd like it too, so I got a copy. It was taken a month before...he had just won an art contest at school."

Iemitsu said nothing.

"Papa, about the Vongola..." Tsuna began. "I need you to tell the Ninth about me. They need an heir right? I volunteer."

"No. Absolutely not. It's too dangerous. You have no reason to worry about Vongola Tsuna. If it dies, it dies. And anyway, Ninth is looking for candidates right now. I'm sure he'll find someone."

"That's the thing Papa. He will find someone. Someone I'd rather they don't find at all. But I'm running out of time, I have to do this."

* * *

**Five Days Ago **

When Iemitsu told him that Caelum wanted to meet urgently, The Ninth Boss of Vongola, Timoteo or Nono was curious. The timing itself was suspicious enough but the fact that he'd be meeting Caelum in person instead of receiving a message through Gokudera Hayato just added to the oddity of the situation. He could not fathom what the kid-for Iemitsu had confirmed that the genius Hacker was indeed a kid-would want out of this.

Then he met the boy; so similar in looks and personality to the Vongola Primo himself that Timoteo did a double take. For the first time in a long time Timoteo was left utterly bewildered. And that was before the boy introduced himself and he found out his real name. How Iemitsu had hid something like this for so long was beyond him. But he knew better than anyone how dangerous the seemingly air-headed man really was, so he refrained from asking.

By the end of the day, Timoteo was in high spirits. With young Tsunayoshi as the Decimo, his goal to take the Vongola back to it's original glory would definitely be fulfilled. There was no doubt about it.

* * *

**Present Day **

Reborn, the Greatest Hitman in the World, current Sun Arcobaleno and the Strongest Arcobaleno stood hidden on the branch of a tree, stalking a thirteen year old. Said thirteen year old was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, son of the CEDEF Boss Sawada Iemitsu and-as of five days ago-the official heir to the position of Vongola Decimo. Oh and not to forget, his latest student.

The hitman was hoping to have some fun with this gig, like he had with that idiot Dino. But he also knew his latest student was very different from his last one. This was only proven further when the weak-looking brunette glanced to his position before turning back around and walking calmly to school. Yes, it would do well to heed the Ninth's warning about underestimating this boy.

Oh yes, Reborn would have a lot of fun this time round.

* * *

**And finally, the story has properly begun. Reborn's here! This was pretty hurried so let me know if you see any mistakes. Gotta run, mum's yelling at me. Bye!**

**-Jahnvi**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!**

**I apologize for the really short and majorly crappy chapter in advance. Especially since I made you all wait longer than usual. It's just that school's been pretty hectic and then I got sick and...yeah.**

**Anyway there you have it, the most horrendous chapter this fic has seen yet! - **

* * *

Reborn watched from where he was perched in the branches of a tree as his newest student, Sawada Tsunayoshi, left for what seemed to be his morning run. The boy was short for his age and had petite features, yet he gave off an aura intimidating enough to rival his apparent roommate/best friend's. To say that Reborn was pleased would be quite an understatement. When he had first learned about Iemitsu's son he had been skeptical. To the hitman, the blonde CEDEF Boss had always come off as a bit of an airhead, albeit a dangerous one. To think that the man had been able to keep a secret this big hidden for this long was indeed commendable. Frankly, Reborn didn't think Iemitsu had it in him. But then again, his wife seemed to be quite a smart woman so it wasn't far fetched to assume this was due to her influence.

Back to the matter at hand. Reborn was currently observing the boy so as to get a good read on his student before he started his training. Nono had provided him with the most basic of info on the two Sawadas and had forbid him from doing any digging. The Ninth had told him that both him and Iemitsu wanted to keep Tsunayoshi's existence a secret from the Mafia for a little longer. As of yet, the three of them seemed to be the only one who knew about the boy. Reborn didn't know what it was that they were waiting for but he knew damn well that he was expected to stay out of it for now. And so that's what he would do. For now.

From what he had gathered, Tsunayoshi was a smart but anti-social boy who only had one friend and tended to spend his free time training. The kid was incredibly talented when it came to close combat and didn't seem to prefer any weapon. Reborn also noted that the aforementioned friend-Hibari Kyoya-acted distinctly like a bodyguard when the brunette wasn't looking. As if the Skylark was protecting the younger boy from an unknown enemy. Tsuna was definitely a powerful Sky, Reborn was sure the boy would be a great leader. He could see what Nono had meant that night when he'd first been told about the boy.

* * *

_Reborn studied the boy in the photo curiously, wondering what this was about. Nono had called him out of nowhere claiming to have an urgent mission and when he had arrived the Vongola Boss had handed him a photo of a brown haired teen and asked for what he thought of him. The whole ordeal seemed quite strange at first, until a thought struck him_

_"He looks a lot like Primo.." Reborn stated, finally looking from the photograph._

_"Indeed he does." Nono said in a contemplative manner. "This is Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi."_

_"Sawada? Don't tell me he's-"_

_"Iemitsu, it seems," Said the Ninth, cutting him off. "Has been keeping quite a secret."_

_This time, Reborn remained silent as he mulled over those words. Iemitsu was a direct descendant of Primo, the sudden revelation of his son at a time like this could only mean one thing. Reborn now knew exactly where this was going._

_"Tsunayoshi has lived his whole life in the shadow of his estranged father's secret. He is not only strong but knows to use that strength well. He is also awfully mature for someone so young, but it seems that certain events in his childhood have forced him to grow up too soon. Even with Iemitsu's efforts, the boy was not spared of the darkness of our world. Nevertheless he is a kind soul."_

_Nono's gaze dulled slightly, as if he was lost in a memory. The old man sighed tragically once before continuing._

_"I have known of him for only a while, met him only once. But I know that if left to him, Vongola would be in good hands. Knowing everything and hating our dark world, he still accepted us. I honestly wonder why. As of two months ago, in light of our dire circumstance, the boy has gracefully agreed to take on the mantle of Decimo. Mark my words Reborn, that child is a true Sky and he will definitely accomplish what you, I and so many others have yet failed to."_

_The fierce, knowing look in the man's eyes and the confidence in his tone sparked Reborn's interest. This Tsunayoshi, could he really bring about the change he'd nearly lost all hope of witnessing? He sure hoped so._

* * *

Nono's words often sprung to the forefront of his thoughts and he would be left with a buzzing excitement. He had high hopes for his new students and the kid better deliver.

"Oh! GOOD MORNING TO THE EXTREME SAWADA! Are you also on an EXTREME run to the EXTREME?" A white-haired boy yelled brashly as he jogged up to Tsuna's side, loud enough that even Reborn cringed internally. This was one loud kid.

"Good morning, Sasagawa-sempai. Yes, I run every morning before school. It's good training."

"You're an EXTREME guy SAWADA! Join my BOXING CLUB to the EXTREME!"

"Ah!" Tsuna said sounding utterly bewildered. "Sorry Sempai but I am gonna have to decline. I don't exactly want to join any clubs right now, you see."

"Yosh!" The boxer replied, undeterred. "I'll just have to persuade you then. Later Sawada! EXTREME!"

And with that the boy was gone, trailing sun flames and dust behind him. Reborn smirked. Even as loud and over-enthusiastic as he was, Sasagawa Ryohei would definitely be a valuable addition to Tsuna's Family.

Below him, Tsuna sighed before sneaking a subtle glance at him. Wait. At him? Reborn eye's widened by a millimeter as he realized Tsuna had glanced at his hiding spot. The boy knew he was there, there was no doubt about it. He also seemed to have a gist of who he was. At the least, Tsuna could tell he meant no harm. Reborn had no doubt that if Tsuna had thought him an enemy, the boy wouldn't have just let him be. But what bewildered him most was how easily the brunette had noticed him. Could this be a glimpse of the famed Hyper Intuition that those of the Vongola Bloodline were known to posses? It must be.

This student, Reborn had decided, was going to be the most fun to teach.

* * *

"He's outside. I think he's observing us so don't react." Tsuna said as he munched on his toast. Hibari simply grunted in reply. The Skylark seemed to have something else on his mind that day.

"What are you thinking about?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"The Bomber Herbivore. When are you calling him over?" Well, that was surprising. Tsuna didn't think Kyoya would care about Hayato much.

"Soon. I talked to him earlier. I have an inkling that Reborn might want him in the Family as is, so if he makes a move Hayato will comply. Even though he seems to hate all adults, he respects Reborn very much."

"Hn." Typical.

"I think they should announce it soon. It's been long enough since Caelum disappeared, most people have stopped trying to find him by now. No one should be able to connect us."

"Tsunayoshi.." Hibari said cautiously, testing the waters, so to say. "Do you plan on telling the Carnivore about Caelum?"

"I don't know yet. I'll decided once I know I can trust him with it. Shouldn't matter anyway, Caelum's gone now. The Estraneo have been wiped out completely and I can continue the whole 'Vigilante Act' as the Decimo. Plus, Papa and the Ninth already know so it really shouldn't be a problem."

"Hn." Said the older boy. Tsuna took that as an 'If you say so.'

"Well then Kyoya, I'll be leaving for school now. You coming?"

"Hn."

With that the brunette turned to leave, missing the frown that appeared on the Skylark's face.

* * *

**So that's that. Sorry it was so crappy. **

**Oh well gotta go, have another chapter to write for my KnBxKHR Crossover Fic. Not to mention I have school tomorrow. Stupid school :'(**

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry this took so long. It's just that school's been real hectic which has become the norm lately. Plus I have my mock exams in May so I'll have even less time to write. Which is why I've decided to set up an update schedule. **

**So from now on, this fic will be updated on the 30th and the 15th of every month. That simple enough? **

**Thanks for reading this. You can move on to the story now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna's morning was turning out to be much more chaotic than usual. Which was quite a feat considering he shared a room with a ticking time bomb of frustrated anger who went by the name of Hibari Kyoya. As was usual, he'd done something-the gods help if knew _what_-to set off the Demon Prefect of Nami-chuu and now the self-proclaimed Carnivore was out for his blood. Well, not really since Kyoya was a softie, but that will never be pointed out loud lest someone wanted to be 'bitten to death' by an enraged Skylark. _Wow that's quite a few metaphors and adjectives in one small paragraph._

Oh the things that went on in his head.

The doorbell rang downstairs, providing him a favorable escape as he ran down the stairs. But of course, if escaping an annoyed Kyoya was this easy then there'd be more vacant beds in the Namimori General Hospital. He felt the steel tonfa whizz right past his head as he dodged at the last moment, the weapon missing him by a hair's breadth. And as luck would have it, his natural clumsiness chose that very moment to make an appearance.

Belatedly, he noted the lack of a 'thud' to indicate the tonfa had landed. This silent question was quickly answered as the brunette himself landed flat on his back at the bottom of the stairs. A high pitched voice distracted him from the blooming throb at the back of his head with the most peculiar greeting he had ever heard. It seems their guest didn't care to wait for him to get the door.

"Ciaossu."

**~AN/- IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHORS NOTE UP ABOVE, GO READ IT RIGHT NOW! I hate to do this guys, but it's important.~**

Tsuna tilted his head to spy a baby dressed in a three-piece suit complete with a fedora and a yellow pacifier hanging from his neck standing by his mop of unruly hair. _So he's finally done observing. _The boy though to himself. The baby-Reborn-held Hibari's tonfa loosely in one hand as he analyzed something at the top of the stairs. The brunette followed the Hitman's gaze and found a frowning Kyoya. Well, that made sense.

"Ara!" Oh great, mom was here. "Hello, who might you be?" The woman asked, smiling brightly at the strange baby.

"I'm Reborn the Tutor." Came the unbelievable reply. Well unbelievable to any normal person anyway.

"Ah! It's nice to meet you Reborn-san. I'm sure my Tsu-kun would be in good hands with you, right?"

The subtle yet desperate plea of the mother asking him to protect her son was not missed by anyone. Yet, Reborn chose not to comment and simply go along for now.

"Of course. Though I can't assure you if I could save him from his clumsiness." And just like that, the tension was gone. For now it was, anyway.

Tsuna, who was now sitting up in front of the Hitman, cried out in protest.

"Hey! I'm not that bad..."

Nana simply smiled and excused herself to finish breakfast, leaving her boys at the mercy of the newly appointed Hitman Tutor.

"So, you're Reborn. Papa said you'll be coming soon, though he didn't say when exactly."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi- age thirteen, single child, born to Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. Skilled in hand-to-hand combat without following any particular style. Fluent in six languages, namely; Japanese, English, Italian, French, Latin and Mandarin. Considered a literary genius by his teachers. Weak subjects are Maths and Physics. Has had knowledge of his ties to the Mafia since the age of seven. And finally, volunteered to take up the mantle of the Vongola Heir a month after the previous heir's sudden death." Reborn paused for a moment.

"Is all of that accurate?" He asked dryly.

"Yep. Wow you sure know a lot about me." Tsuna commented.

"Not enough. That's just about all the info your father gave me on you. I'll have to observe you closely to figure you out."

"Uh okay."

"Let's talk in your room, you have enough time before you leave for school."

* * *

Tsuna's room, Reborn noted, was the typical kind of room you'd expect of a mature teenager. It wasn't messy but not excessively neat either. There were twin beds tucked in opposite corners of the rather spacious room and a long mahogany desk spread between the two, hugging the wall. The desk was littered with stationary, neat stacks of notebooks and a laptop on one side. The desk was also set up against a huge glass window. The last wall was covered completely by a bookshelf, which in turn held kinds of books- from mangas to classic novels and encyclopedias to computer guides.

The collection was quite impressive for a middle school boy. Or two middle school boys.

"So Tsuna." Said the Hitman, turning to the boy. "Care to tell me what it is you are hiding?"

"Uh um-" From the look on his face, Reborn knew the other wasn't even trying to hide his guilt. That was good since it meant Tsuna was willing to trust him, at least to some extent. Reborn was glad to have that, as a Tutor he needed his student to trust him enough to rely on him when the need arose.

"As skilled as your father and the Ninth are at manipulation and such, I'm not one to be so easily deceived either. I know for a fact that they're both hiding something about you. I just don't know what."

"I'm sorry Reborn, but I don't trust you enough to tell you about that. Not yet anyway. But you're way smarter than me, so I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner than later. I have to go to school now. Kyoya will get mad ad try to bite me to death if I'm late."

His newest student, Reborn decided, was quite an odd one.

* * *

Timoteo's gaze wandered over all the familiar faces, stopping on each of them for but a second before moving on. For a fleeting moment his earlier doubts made a reappearance, but the aged Mafia Boss was quick to dismiss it.

Reborn is already at the boy's side. He reasoned to himself. And Tsunayoshi isn't helpless to defend himself either. This needs to be done. If we wait any longer it could cause a great discord within the Alliance.

Emotional turmoil settled, the man cleared his throat to call the attention of his audience. It was time to begin. His closest Allies turned to him, waiting with a shared curiosity.

"My Allies, my friends, you have my deepest gratitude for gathering here on such short notice just to hear me out. I have called forth this meeting to make an important announcement. What I have to say today will be crucial in discerning all of our futures."

There was a pause as Timoteo studied the faces of his audience. Dino Cavallone looked thoughtful while Aria Giglio Nero simply smiled knowingly. Beside him, Iemitsu's expression remained stoically passive. The Corvino Boss frowned in anticipation and the young Simon Boss simply looked on attentively. On his left, Gokudera Hayato stiffened at his father's frown.

"As you are all aware, since my son Massimo's death Vongola has been left without an Heir inherit. I know there are many who see think that I will finally cave and name Xanxus my Heir and let him take up the mantle of Decimo. Those, I'm glad to say, will find nothing but disappointment ahead as far as that matter is concerned. I have decided to name Iemitsu's son, Sawada Tsunayoshi, my heir."

"I wasn't aware the External Adviser even had a son at all." It was the Corvino Don who spoke up, almost instantly after Timoteo's words settled.

"My son may have Vongola Blood in his veins but wasn't born into our world. It is only natural that I would want to protect him from this darkness as well as I possibly could."

"Indeed," The old man intercepted. "Iemitsu hid his son so to safeguard him, but young Tsunayoshi's fate seems to have caught up to him. I know most of you would already be doubting the boy by now. But have faith in me, my decision was not made on a whim. Trust me when I say, as hard as it may be to believe right now, Vongola can only grow and flourish under this boy."

"With all due respect Nono, but do you really expect that of a civilian? How do you know he would even survive long enough to inherit at all? As Decimo he would have a target on his head, so who's to say he wont be killed?"

The redhead could sure be bold when he felt like it.

"I assure you, dear Enma-kun, that my heir is no meek thing. Not to mention, the Arcobaleno Reborn has taken him under his tutelage. It would do us all well not to underestimate the boy."

"That is all nice and well." Don Corvino spoke up again. "But pray tell, what does any of this have to do with my son. As far as my knowledge goes, he isn't even a full member of any of the present Famiglias. So why is here?"

"I too was wondering about that." Ah, so Dino had decided to speak up as well.

"Ah yes." Timoteo said, turning ever so slightly towards the silver-haired genius. "Gokudera Hayato is here as a candidate for the position of the Tenth Generation Vongola Storm Guardian."

Corvino hid his bafflement as Hayato slipped him a smug grin, as if he had just won a bet. The Ninth Boss of Vongola wondered why this was all so amusing to him now when he had been a mass of nervous agitation just minutes ago.

* * *

"Tsuna was right, Reborn called Gokudera to Japan."

"Iemitsu I must say, your son is quite something. To be able to accurately predict the moves of someone like Reborn is more than commendable."

"I suppose." The subtle coldness in his tone was not missed by anyone. "Now if you would excuse me, I'll be on my way. I have a room full of paperwork and an angry Lal to attend to."

"Of course. Iemitsu-" The blond stopped short, hand hovering over the doorknob. "I'm sorry I forced your son's hand."

There was no reply as the other man simply walked out the door. It seems that his External Adviser's forgiveness was something Timoteo would have to work for.

But considering the sacrifices Iemitsu had made to prevent his son from getting into the very situation that the boy was in right now, that much was to be expected. Alas, gaining the CEDEF Boss' forgiveness was something he would have to worry about later. He too had work to get done.

As he turned to sift through the pile of unfinished paperwork though, his thoughts wandered off to a conversation he'd had with the Sun Arcobaleno just before his departure to Japan. They had discussed at length the matter of the Guardian and while the latter had agreed to give Tsuna the final say, he had been vehement about getting to pick candidates. The Hitman had even subtly hinted at the slight prospect of him having a shadow of an interest in one Gokudera Hayato and Timoteo had witnessed Tsuna's prediction come true.

Just like that, the drifting cloud of thought carried him back in time and a memory struck him unbidden...

* * *

_"So you wish to seek an alliance?" It was hard to keep the shock out of his voice as he spoke into the phone. _

_But then who wouldn't be shocked if the ever-elusive Caelum himself came to them, asking for an alliance of all things? Not that Timoteo was complaining, far from it really. If the vigorous pursuit of the seemingly non-existent mystery that was Caelum, wasn't enough to show how valued an asset the boy was, then nothing could ever be. The offer was far too convenient and profitable to pass up. Which was what made him so suspicious._

_"What's the catch?" There was a tense sigh on the other side at the query._

_"That Vongola Intuition sure is something, Timoteo-san. Your assumption is spot on. Indeed I do require something in return from you. Protection."_

_"In your short but prominent time in the Mafia, you have never once come seeking for so much as a temporary alliance before, let alone protection." The comment, though dripping in blatant suspicion and scrutiny, was not ill-meaning and Caelum seemed to understand that._

_"It's not for myself, you see. In return for an alliance I would like for you to partially integrate Gokudera Hayato into the ranks of Vongola. As much as I hate it, being associated with me puts him in quite a dangerous position."_

_"I suppose it must. Well then, I agree to your terms."_

_"On his desk, the computer beeped indicting a new e-mail."_

_"Not the most friendly of gestures, not to mention I hate bringing bad news, but this is an important issue. I stumbled upon this information while preparing for a raid on a research facility connected closely to the Estraneo. I was only looking to see if they were conducting anymore experiments on children and well-I figured you would want to know. I hope you don't take this the wrong way. Till we speak again."_

_With that the call cut short, leaving the Mafia Boss decidedly confused. _

_A thorough look at the file attached to the e-mail was enough to wipe away the confusion. Yet, it wasn't until he'd went through it exactly five times and checked and re-checked the data again and again that the realization finally settled in. Along with came a mix of dread and fury in the pit of his stomach. Making his decision on the matter, the man picked up his phone again and dialed a familiar number. _

_"Reborn." He began, voice grim and furious. "Federico is up to something no-good. I want you to look into it and tell me exactly what. But stay under the radar. I don't want anyone so much as getting a hint of this until I've decided how to proceed."_

_"Understood." Came the quick reply and just like that the call ended. _

_Timoteo took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his palms. He would leave this to the able hands of his most trusted Hitman for now. _

* * *

**And done! Phew, that took real long. Let me know how that was. And seriously guys, I'm looking for constructive criticism so if you see any mistakes or find something you think is wrong in here TELL ME so I can fix it. Okay? Good.**

**Well, I gotta go now. I'm exhausted, it's late and I have school tomorrow. **

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi ^-^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**It's update time! Oh man I stalled way too much to write this. I mean it was like just a few days ago that I was thinking I had a whole week to write this out and then next thing I know, it's the morning of the day I have to update and I still haven't finished. Oh well, as long as I put it up on time right? Anyway, here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gokudera Hayato stood at the front of the room, scanning the faces of his future classmates. Once everyone else was noted, his gaze stopped on a certain brunette who simply returned his calculating look. There was a hint of a warning in those brown eyes and Gokudera knew instantly what the other boy meant; keep your guard up, Reborn's watching. Of course he'd figured that would be the case and Caelum-_no Tsuna-san's_\- warning was simply to reinforce his suspicion. He was glad he had kept on the passively bored and un-telling expression on his face. It was a good enough bluff, even Reborn wouldn't think he was hiding a sense of familiarity behind his mask. That was simply too far fetched for anyone who didn't know the connection between the current Decimo and the silver haired genius.

The teacher finished introducing him and he realized he was expected to say something now.

"Gokudera Hayato." He said coldly. "Don't get in my way."

The reactions were of varying degrees. Some looked offended while other's seemed to not care, there were even some-namely, the girls in the book-who squealed excitedly and started muttering some nonsense about fanclubs. Tsuna simply frowned slightly, for a second Gokudera panicked, worried that he'd offended the boy. But then he looked up impassively and Gokudera sighed in relief-internally of course-because Tsuna seemed to understand what he was doing. Good.

Walking up to the boy, all the while ignoring the pesky teacher's cries, he stood facing Tsuna and then carefully whispered-

"Meet me behind the building after school. We'll see if you're worthy of being Decimo." Tsuna's eyes glinted mischievously as he nodded once. So Reborn was watching through the window.

Satisfied that all was going exactly as his Boss had planned, Gokudera slumped into the empty seat behind the boy. As dangerous as it was to be deceiving the Sun Arcobaleno and the World's Greatest Hitman, he had to agree, this really was fun. He snickered mentally at the thought of the Skylark's face had he heard that. He'd probably growl something about Tsuna's reckless idiocy rubbing off on him. Meh, as if he wasn't already that reckless of his own account.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya walked down the corridor, annoyed growl out in full view. The crowd of students parted like the red sea around him, most fleeing far away the moment they sensed his killer intent practically poisoning the air around him. The reason for his ire was one Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Omnivore was being far too reckless and it was putting him on edge. Not to mention now that the Bomber Herbivore was here, he had another one to worry about. Sometime he really regretted making friends at all, the idiots had made him grow soft.

Not that he would ever, in a million years, admit that. Nope, he would sing in public before he admitted to having grown soft. And that was never happening either. No matter what Tsunayoshi said about his 'surprisingly nice' voice. But back to the matter at hand, he had finally found his target.

He stalked forward, grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and started dragging him to his office, away from prying eyes.

"Oi! What the heck are you doing? Let go!" One Gokudera Hayato protested, trying and failing to get out of the Prefect's grip. His complaints fell on deaf years.

The students who witnessed the strange altercation could only pity the new student for having fallen under Hibari Kyoya's bad grace. As the door to the Prefect's office slammed shut behind the odd duo, the students all ran. The new student was already dead meat and they had no intention to end up the same. Moment's later all but one person had fled the area, leaving one Kusakabe to wonder what it was that his Boss was up to.

He was well aware of the fact that Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi were hiding something huge, but he had never tried to pry. Hadn't really cared for it, if they wanted to have a few secrets they were free to. But even he couldn't help but wonder how the new transfer student from Italy fit into any of this.

* * *

When safely in the confines of his office, Hibari relaxed just a tad bit. All day he had been on edge, knowing that Reborn was constantly watching him. It was quite unnerving how the blasted Baby managed to be everywhere somehow. In front of him, the Bomber Herbivore gave him a curious look.

"Well, what did you want? And did you have to drag me here like that?"

Hibari blinked once as if to say-'You really think I'd miss the chance?'

"Of course you did, you bloodthirsty Skylark. Now, what did you want?"

"Reborn's watching. What have you got planned?"

"I know that. I don't really have anything specific, just kinda along with what he says like we planned."

"He'll ask you to fight Tsunayoshi."

"What?" Gokudera spluttered slightly at the bomb shell. "But he just told me to call Tenth out to test him. I don't want to fight him. Heck, I can't fight him, not unless I wanna be pummeled."

Hibari just looked at him with annoyance, Gokudera took that as a-'Like he would ever do that.' Which is true, Tsuna would never hurt him in anyway.

"It will be a controlled fight." Hibari said. "We couldn't say much earlier but this place is safe from surveillance so I'm stuck with telling you. Just fight normally like you always do. He needs to know what Tsuna can do, at least to some extent."

"Oh okay, that's easy. If that's all, I'll be going now."

"This-" Hibari said just as Gokudera had turned to leave. "-is a gamble, a very dangerous one. You know very well the consequences of trying to deceive someone of his power. Yet you go along with Tsunayoshi's idiotic plan anyway. Why? You don't have to, you can back out and then he'll have to choose the safer option. That will make things far more easier for us all. So why do you go along with this?"

"Because he's the Boss and I trust him with my life. I trust him to know when the risks are too high and too back down when they are. So as long as he tells me to do something with utmost confidence, I will listen to him. Not because I'm some loyal dog under his control, but because I know I can trust him completely."

"Hn." With that the bomber was gone, leaving Hibari alone with his thoughts.

_"Please protect Tsuna-nii!" _

The words rang through his thoughts, sharp and clear and Hibari wanted nothing but to forget them. Those words, they were the last to ever come out from the little Herbivore's mouth and they haunted him to no end.

_"Please protect Tsuna-nii."_ The words echoed yet again and he buried his head in his hands in frustration.

"I'm trying Yoshi, but your idiot Nii-san is making it real damn hard."

* * *

Reborn watched with keen interest as Gokudera Hayato spurted out some nonsense about not thinking Tsuna was worthy enough to inherit Vongola. Reborn had to admit, the boy-genius was a pretty convincing liar. But not enough to fool Tsuna, it seems. Reborn could tell all too easily that Tsuna did not for one second consider Hayato a threat. If this was the boy's overconfidence showing or whether the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition was just that good, Reborn didn't know. Irrespective of Tsuna's thoughts at the point, the boy still agreed to the duel of sorts.

The fight itself was interesting, to say the least. To any normal observer it would look like it was supposed but Reborn noticed the oddity. He wasn't the World's Greatest Hitman for nothing after all. He could see the effortless way the fighting boys interacted, as if they had been doing this forever. Which shouldn't be possible for Gokudera Hayato was a Mafiosi from Italy whereas Tsuna had spent his whole life in Japan, just out of the reach of the Mafia. By no means should the boy have already been involved. But then, perhaps that was exactly what Iemitsu wanted to keep hidden.

If Tsuna had indeed been part of the Mafia since before becoming Decimo, then at least one thing was obvious; he wasn't the type to show his face. The boy looked like a copy of Vongola Primo, had people seen him it would have caused quite a commotion in the Mafia. The lack of which meant that the boy had worked from the shadows. Well, that hardly narrowed it down at all. The mafia was shrouded in a fog, after all. Nothing in that world was ever clear and solid.

Before him, Tsuna dodged yet another batch of strategically thrown 'Triple Bombs'. Reborn followed the boy's swift movements as he made his way through the raining dynamite and managed to pin an unarmed Gokudera to the wall. The fight was over, Tsuna had won. Gokudera Hayato kneeled in defeat and said-

"I was wrong, you are worthy. Let me follow you from now until you no longer need me by your side."

"Please get up Hayato-kun. I would be glad to have you at my side but not just as another subordinate. I'd like us to be friends, ne. Would like to be my friend?" Tsuna held up a hand which was quickly grasped by Hayato as the former helped him up.

"Of course, Jyuudaime!" Reborn could have sworn the silver haired bomber looked like a love-sick pup at that moment.

"That's good. But could you not call me that? Just Tsuna is fine really."

"Jyuudaime is Jyuudaime." Tsuna face-palmed.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi watched silently from the shadows as the new student Gokudera Hayato walked along side Tsuna. The two looked far too comfortable around each other to have only just met mere hours ago. There was definitely something going on here, something very suspicious and possibly dangerous. Ever since the day Yoshi had died in what he was told to be an 'accident', there had just been something different about Tsuna. Most people would have pinned it on the boy losing his twin and at such a young age as well, but he knew there was more to it than that.

Contrary to popular belief, Yamamoto Takeshi was not naive, and he sure as hell knew when he was being lied to. Yet he smiled and pretended to be an idiot goof, for what purpose though, he no longer remembered.

"Ah, Jyuudaime let me help you with that!"

"It's fine Gokudera-kun."

The words drew Yamamoto's attention back to the two boys only to see something he hadn't in years now; Tsuna was smiling. Well, technically it was only a small half-smile, barely noticeable but definitely there. Only, Tsuna didn't smile anymore. He hadn't smiled fully since Yoshi's death. So this Gokudera guy had to be real special to Tsuna to be able to make the latter show even the ghost of a smile. It was quite an achievement really, a noteworthy one.

The baby that had taken to following Tsuna around looked up at him with a sharp look. The baseball player shivered with unease under the scrutinizing gaze on the other end of which were cold, black eyes, endless like a tunnel. Those were not the eyes of an infant. The 'baby' smirked almost as if mocking him and then turned back to Tsuna and the new kid. That was one scary kid, yep, scary indeed.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato slumped on his bed, exhausted from the day's events. The small two-room apartment he had rented out was just barely enough to meet his needs. But that was perfectly fine with him. One would think that someone who had been brought up in a castle all prince-like for the first eight years of their life would be disgusted at the mere thought of living in a place so basic. Only, that wasn't the case. No, in all the years that he had spent on his own, he had realized he hated luxury. The boy just didn't think he deserved any of it. After all, what had he ever done to be waited hand and foot or to get everything he asked for.

When he had first ran away from home it had been in childish retribution. Soon after though, it had become more about making something for himself. He no longer wanted to be known as the Corvino Boss' bastard son.

His green eyes lit up as he went over his very first day at Nami-Chuu. Their plans of integrating him into the Vongola Decimo's Famiglia had been going extremely well, he could just hope that wasn't going to change any time soon. Because seriously, as thrilling as all of this was, it was also utterly terrifying. They were trying to deceive and even manipulate the World's Greatest Hitman. Just the mere though of all the possible consequences of their actions was worthy of his worst nightmares. No one messed with Reborn after all.

He hadn't been lying when he said he wouldn't follow Tsuna blindly, not like he had done with Caelum anyway. No, he would be careful enough to drag his beloved Boss back the moment he thought the other boy was going too far. He wasn't going to let the boy walk off to his doom if he could help it. It was just that he trusted Tsuna to know when to take a step back all by himself. The brunette was almost as smart him after all. Contrary to a certain Demon Prefect's beliefs, Tsuna wasn't a reckless idiot. Yes, he took a lot of risks but they were neither unprecedented nor ever without a Plan B.

Frankly, Gokudera thought that the Skylark just worried like a mother hen.

Come to think of it, the Skylark had been on edge about this from the start. Perhaps it wasn't just deceiving Reborn that was making Hibari antsy, but the whole ordeal of Tsuna becoming Decimo altogether. That would certainly explain why he was so damned ticked off all the time these days. Yet, Gokudera couldn't think of a solid reason for him to be worried enough to lose his calm. In all the year he had known him, Hibari had never doubted Tsuna's capabilities ever before. Yeah, he had never wanted Tsuna to take unnecessary risks and was having to tell the boy to be careful. But that was pretty normal and offhanded. Hibari was acting very differently, as if he was scared for some reason. But what could ever scare Hibari Kyoya was beyond him.

Well, it seems he would just have to figure it out.

* * *

**Whew! Done. There were a couple of mentions of Yoshi here and now I miss him real damn much. Do you guys miss the little cupcake as well? Would you guys like me to mention him more in future chapters? Or is it too soon? 0.o**

**Also, what languages do you all speak? I'm from India and bilingual so I'm fluent in English and Hindi, I also know basic French and am learning Japanese right now. **

**Let me know via review or PM. Whatever floats your boat. Remember, next update's on the 30th.**

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! **

**I know this early and all but it's technically the 30th already and I bet you aren't even thinking about complaining anyway. Also, I am leaving for a road trip tomorrow(today?) morning and wasn't sure if I'd be able to update on time. So anyway, there you have it, the next chapter's here! **

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was tired. He was tired of laughing at the stupid things his not-really-friends said. He was tired of pretending not to hear all the outrageous things people liked to say about Tsuna. He was tired of carrying the whole baseball team to victory every single damn match. He was a first year for the gods' sake! It wasn't his job to ensure that they won every single match, he was just meant to play his best. He was also tired of constantly failing his classes, it didn't matter that his dad didn't say much on the topic. He knew well enough when his own father was disappointed in him. Most of all though, he was tired of being a stranger to his own cousin.

Oh how he wished for the happy, carefree days of his childhood to return to him. He would give anything to go back to the time when his now little family was not that small, when Tsuna still laughed and joked around, when they were still close. Back to the time when Yoshi was still alive.

Takeshi had always gotten along better with Yoshi than any of his friends, even Tsuna. They had both shared vicariously in their awestruck admiration of the older twin. For hours they would sit side-by-side, content with just watching as the brown haired boy trained. Tsuna was just so strong and smart and confident. Heck, he was brave enough to befriend Hibari Kyoya himself! Takeshi remembered the time when he had asked his father to teach him kendo in a childish attempt to become strong like Tsuna. Only his dad had said he wasn't ready and told him to come to him in a few years, when he truly meant what he said.

That had confused him for a few long years. He had especially pondered on it for the months that followed Yoshi's death. It was only about an year ago that he had realized that his father didn't think his motivation was real.

He didn't agree with that himself but refrained from asking his father about it again. Instead, he focused solely on his baseball and somewhere along the way his whole life started revolving around the game. His popularity, his friends, his charm and everything else that people came to associate with Yamamoto Takeshi came from his baseball. And it was horrible. He was no longer just Takeshi anymore, no he was Yamamoto Takeshi the baseball Ace. That's all he was anymore and it had come to a point that without baseball, he was nothing.

"Hey Tsuna!" Takeshi called out excitedly as he spotted the other boy all alone in the grounds. The others had obviously left him to do the cleaning by himself yet again, even though it was technically all of their jobs. Well, there was no way he was gonna leave Tsuna by himself.

"Hello Takeshi." Tsuna said turning around and then continued as he spotted the broom he now held. "You don't have to stay, I am fine doing it all myself."

"Yeah but I want to." Takeshi said firmly, he wasn't going to let Tsuna push him away anymore. Tsuna had done enough of that in the past few years and anyway, he was on a mission. A mission to find out what had really happened to Yoshi.

When they were seven, his father had come into his room in the middle of the night with the most solemn expression he had seen on the man since that time when he was around three and had been told his mother had finally succumbed completely to her illness. He knew that very moment that he wasn't going to like whatever the older man was about to tell him. He'd been right, he didn't like what he was told at all. Yoshi was dead, just like that his seven year old cousin/best friend was dead. He had gotten in an accident while on their field trip to Tokyo, that's what he'd been told that day. Back then, he had instantly believed the reason. But over the years, that had changed.

The more he thought about it, the more the reason seemed unlikely. The way everyone had acted-still did-whenever the topic was brought up was a clear sign that there was more to the matter than he was being told. And he would find out exactly what. After all, everyone else knew, even Hibari Kyoya. Then why should he be kept out of the loop? He wasn't a child anymore and he deserved to know, didn't he? He would find out.

"Is there something on your mind?" Tsuna asked, a thoughtful look on his face.

Well that was unexpected. For a moment, Takeshi didn't know what to do. He couldn't just breach the topic of Yoshi's death out in the open like this, but Tsuna wasn't someone he could get away with lying to either.

"Oh um you know just thinking about baseball.." Well that wasn't exactly a lie. He was worried about that as well, his performance had been deteriorating bit by bit and he didn't what to do.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My average has been dropping lately and no matter what I can't get it back up! It definitely doesn't help that there's a big game coming up soon and I need to be in top condition. If I'm not at my best then we could lose the game and I can't let that happen. But maybe if I just work harder and practice a lot then it should be fine right?"

"Right.." The brunette had a frown on his face and seemed quite uncertain. "But you know overworking yourself wont do you any good either. You could even get hurt...So just, be careful. Okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I um, I gotta go practice now. See you later, bye!"

Takeshi spun around hurriedly, running off to the baseball field. That look of concern in Tsuna's eyes just then was too unnerving. Tsuna shouldn't be worried about _him_ of all people. If anything _he_ should be worried about _Tsuna._ It was Tsuna who hadn't smiled properly in years, Tsuna who was shunned by half the school for no real reason, Tsuna was the one who was forced to spend the rest of his life haunted by the death of his _twin. _And it was Tsuna who had gotten himself into something undeniably dangerous and shady, if the presence of that strange baby and one Gokudera Hayato were anything to go by. Tsuna had no right to be worried about him.

Takeshi didn't have the right to have people fuss over him. Neither did he need being fussed over. He was _fine._

* * *

Tsuna's intuition at the moment was going absolutely haywire. Ever since he had talked to Takeshi that evening, his intuition had been telling him something was about to happen. And he knew for a fact that he didn't like it. But what was he supposed to do? How was he to stop this when he didn't even know what _this_ was? How was he supposed to help his cousin? This feeling, it was so similar to the feeling he'd had the day Yoshi had-needless to say, he did not like this whole situation one bit.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! What are you frowning about?" A screech rang through the previously quiet room as Reborn kicked his head and ended up face-planting the floor.

"Mou Reborn! Was that really necessary?" The brunette cried out, rubbing his throbbing head. "I'm just kinda worried about Takeshi is all. I talked to him today and he seemed really off. He said that he was just worried about his batting average but it seemed like there was more. I don't know what to do though."

"Trust your instincts." Came Reborn's sharp reply, the Arcobaleno's tone was surprisingly serious. "Know that your instincts are your strongest weapon, because no one can take that away from you. If they're telling you there's something wrong then there is something wrong. But there's nothing you can do about it right now. I'm going to bed, wake me and die."

And just like that the Sun Arcobaleno was asleep-with his eyes open that too-on his bed. Which was now lined with grenades and booby traps, lest Tsuna make the grave mistake of disturbing Reborn in his sleep. As if. He wasn't that reckless, no matter what Kyoya might think. He really wasn't dammit!

"Move over." He groaned, pushing a half-asleep Kyoya as the brunette made himself comfortable on his roommates bed. Like hell he would sleep on the floor.

Not that he could actually sleep tonight. His thoughts were plagued by memories he would much rather forget. Not to mention all the worst case scenarios his mind was coming up with when it concerned Takeshi. Yet the ceiling he was left staring at held neither comfort nor answers. He heard the sheets rustle as Kyoya moved beside him and soon found his vision obstructed by what was definitely a pillow.

"Stop thinking, Tsunayoshi. And go to sleep."

Rough fingers grazed his own soft ones in a comforting gesture and he found his eyes drooping as his mind lulled into the peaceful nothingness. Sleep sounded real good right now.

* * *

"Come quick! Yamamoto's gonna jump off the roof!"

Shit! Tsuna thought as he jumped out of his seat, Hayato on his trail. He had to get to the roof and make sure that idiot cousin of his didn't do something absurdly stupid, even for him. On the roof, a whole crowd had gathered, yet not one person dared to get within five feet of the boy they were all so worried about. Some friends they were. Takeshi was standing on a ledge on the other side of the fence, another step and he'd be hurtling down six stories straight to the cold hard ground.

"Oi Takeshi!" He yelled as he pushed his way through to the front of the crowd. "What the heck are you doing you idiot? Get down from there!"

If anyone had any qualms with his words and felt the need to interfere, they didn't. Probably because Hayato had assigned himself the ever-important task of crowd control. In the back of his mind, he belatedly wondered where Kyoya was but didn't much dwell on the Prefects apparent absence. He had much pressing matters to attend to right now.

"Hey Tsuna." Takeshi said brokenly, turning his head slightly towards the other boy in off-handed acknowledgement. "My arm broke, did you hear? I was an idiot and overworked myself just like you warned me not to. And now I can't play baseball."

"Okay...But how the heck does a broken arm equals suicide?"

"I can't play baseball, Tsuna! Don't you understand, my life is over. I'm nothing if I can't play baseball anymore. What am I without my baseball? What do I have without baseball? I've got nothing left anymore. Don't you understand!"

"No I don't! Baseball? Is that really worth your life you moron? What about me and Mum and your Dad? Are we nothing to you then? Do we not mean anything? You wanna know what you are without baseball? You're Yamamoto Takeshi! You're Yamamoto jii-san's son, you're my cousin, my _brother_ and you're family! That's what you are!"

"Family? You mean the kind you all lie to?" The bitter tone did not suit those eyes at all. It was unreal and Tsuna felt like someone had knocked all air out of him and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. So that was what had been bothering the raven head?

"Tell me Tsuna, what really happened that day? Was it really an accident? Or am I right to assume you've all been lying to me? You should know right, you were there. Everyone knows but me. I don't get it, what are you hiding? You just said I was family right? Then don't I deserve to know?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Exactly. Tsuna I can't do this anymore. I just-"

"No. Shut up. Shut up this instant you selfish jerk! Did you even bother to stop and think about how much this would hurt all of us huh? What about your Dad, Takeshi? You're practically all he's got anymore and you want to take that away from him too? Yes we hid things from you but we have damn well reason! You wont understand!"

"And you do! Of course the high and mighty Tsunayoshi would understand something I wouldn't! Since he is so much better than the rest of us low lives."

"Shut up! You think I want to understand? I have to understand Takeshi, I was there. I was the reason it happened in the first place. My fault, all my fault. You might think I'm selfish for not telling you and I probably am but you're being far more selfish by even thinking about doing something like this. So get off that ledge."

With that the brunette turned to leave, having said all he needed to. Takeshi stood there shocked for a second before jumping the fence and reaching for his cousin's collar to stop him. Only he stumbled back as the fence snapped under him and the next thing the boy knew, he was falling off the roof, Tsuna still tragically in tow. Takeshi dangled off in mid-fall as soon clutched onto his arm with one hand and the ledge with another. A strained look flashed through the brunette's face and Takeshi realized how much taller he was compared to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, let go. You can't get us both back up."

"No. Are you stupid? I am not letting you die you idiot. I've already one brother and I am not about to lose another you understand me?"

"I-I'm sorry. All those things, I shouldn't have said all that. I know you have your reasons and it must have been really horrible for you to be hurt so bad and it was just really idiotic of me."

"It's okay as long as you promise to never scare me like this ever again."

"I promise."

"Good. Hayato-kun!" Tsuna said calling back up towards the roof. "Need a little help here."

Instantly the silver haired genius was on the scene, efficiently pulling the two boys back to the safety of the roof. This proceeded with the explosives export decisively blowing up on a guilty-yet-sheepish-looking baseball Ace. The day was capped off with a very emotional family meeting where Takeshi got scolded to hell and back by his father and aunt for being an idiot. Funny how everyone seemed to have decided on that bit so easily.

* * *

That night Tsuna was yet again left staring at the ceiling, reviewing the day's events. Once they had gotten off the roof, Reborn had asked Takeshi to join their Famiglia. Who had happily agreed, laughing naively about playing pretend. He had later made it very clear to Reborn that he had no intentions of having his cousin join the Mafia. The latter had ignored him and proceeded to sleep on his bed yet again. But that was only part of what bothered him.

_Bang! Bang! _

_Gunshots rang in the air as two spots of red blossomed on his little brother's chest as the little boy stumbled back, falling limply against the alley wall. Tsuna struggled in the grips of his captor to no avail. He had to get to Yoshi, had to save him. His little brother was hurt and he needed to be there for him. _

Tsuna gasped slightly as the memory struck him out of nowhere. He curled into himself on his side, eyes scrunching shut in a feeble attempt to stop the onslaught of tears. Hands grasped his lightly as a forehead pressed to his own and a smooth voice whispered-

"It wasn't your fault."

How he wished that wasn't a lie.

* * *

**And done! **

**Barely any Hayato-kun here and now I miss the guy! Well, I hope I at least got the Takeshi bit right. I just wanted to add another dimension to his little stint. The canon reasons were too petty in my opinion. For personal reasons, I just found that particular part to be really infuriating. So I added another dimension to the whole thing to make his emotions more complex so it actually fits the situation. **

**Anyway, I put some small 1827 bits in there, did you like it? Probs wasn't enough but that part is going to be slow-building. Hope you liked the chapter though. I typed this out pretty late and was pretty sleepy at the time so if there are any discrepancies then please let me know. I would really appreciate it. **

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**It's not yet midnight so the update is technically on time! You can't say it's late! Haven't got much to say so go ahead and re-SCRATCH THAT! 400 FOLLOWS WOO HOO! I almost forgot about that in my exhaustion. Thank you thank you thank you so so so much! I love all 410 or so of you! **

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko smiled dreamily at the brown haired boy sitting a few seats from her. He had been acting somewhat differently these past few days and Kyoko had not missed the change. Nonetheless, in her eyes at least, it was a welcome one. After all, he actually looked happy and content for once. Kyoko let one last hopeless smile grace her lips before averting her eyes to her desk. As much as she didn't care about it, she was quite popular, and if anyone were to see her staring off into that particular direction...Well the rumors would sure be interesting.

"Staring at Broody-Tsuna again, are we?" Of course, there was nothing she could hide from her best friend Hana.

"Hana!" Kyoko hissed under her breath. "What if someone heard you!"

"Oh pshh. No one's listening."

"Still."

It was true though. She was staring at Bro-Sawada Tsunayoshi! Yep, that was his name. She did not give the boy a nickname, nuh uh. That was all Hana. Some would find it hard to believe that someone like her, who was all 'sunshine and rainbows' could ever fall for the quiet, anti-social boy who hung out with _Hibari Kyoya_ of all people. Sawada Tsunayoshi was indeed considered to be a ball of angst by most everyone in the school and there were quite a few girls who found that attractive. But his apparently 'mysterious' act wasn't what caught her eye.

It was on the first day of Middle School when she had first realized who Sawada Tsunayoshi was. The moment her eyes had landed on the boy's gravity-defying chocolate hair and his matching eyes, she had remembered. She had remembered a warm hand helping her up, remembered the concerned look on that then-young face as the boy turned around to yell something. She remembered how the next few minutes had been a daze to her. But most importantly, she remembered a blinding smile, assuring her in that moment of pure fear that somehow, everything would be just fine.

Ever since then, she had sneaked glances at the boy, hoping he would remember her. But it didn't look like he did and so she had let the whole thing go. At least she had tried, yet she could not help but sneak another glance. Just one more, she'd told herself, just once. Yet, before she'd realized what was happening, she had fallen for the boy who had saved her all those years ago.

Oh how hopeless was she?

"Come on Kyoko, school's over." Hana said, tapping her shoulder and snapping her from her trip down memory lane.

"Oh. Sorry Hana, I've just been kind of lost today." The auburn haired girl said, light blush creeping onto her face.

"Yeah, I noticed. Thinking about your knight-in-shining-armor again?

"Hana please stop teasing!"

"I would if you go and talk to him." The other girl challenged, grin plastered on her face. Oh how she loved to tease her ever-so-innocent best friend.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan! Wait up!"

"Ugh, the monkey's back." Hana grumbled as one Mochida Kensuke ran up to the girls just as they were about to exit the school compound.

"Oh, hello Mochida-senpai! Did you need something? We didn't have a club meeting to day right?" Kyoko replied as politely as she could.

"No no, we didn't have a meeting and neither do I need anything I just wanted to see if you would like to hang out with me? We could go to the arcade, they've got this new sword game and I could totally show you all my awesome moves."

"They also have a shooting game." Began Hana with a sneer. "I could totally use you as my practice dummy."

"Hana! Don't listen to her Senpai, she's just joking."

"Whatever." Mochida replied, throwing a dirty glare at the dark-haired girl who responded with her own murderous look. Boy did those two not get along. "So, what d'you say? Wanna go?"

"Oh um.." Kyoko trailed off slightly, wracking her brain for a good excuse to get out of this unwanted date-for that was exactly what Mochida intended it to be. Fortunately for her, it was at that time that Tsuna, along with Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun, walked right past her.

"Sorry Hayato, but I have to go to the bakery and get some cakes for Kyoya. I lost a bet and if I don't get them today then he'll have my head." The boy was saying as the silverette's face fell. Jackpot!

"Sorry Senpai, but I have a cake-tasting with my friend Haru-chan. She goes to an all-girls school and isn't very keen on hanging out with guys she doesn't know well. Otherwise I would invite you to tag along. Maybe some other time?" Or like, never.

"Oh okay. Some other time then. I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" The older boy said as he turned and left.

"Thanks the gods we're rid of him. Looks like Broody-Tsuna saved you yet again, huh Kyoko. Are you even more in love with him now?"

"Hana!" Cue intense blushing.

Unknown to the two bickering girls, Mochida Kensuke heard that comment. Loud and clear.

* * *

"Oi Sawada!" Mochida Kensuke yelled as the aforementioned boy exited the bakery, box of chocolate pastries in hand. "What do you think you're doing huh?"

"Um, buying cakes..?" Tsuna said in a generally confused tone. "Why Senpai, what does it look like?"

"Don't kid around with me Sawada! What dark magic have you performed on my poor Kyoko-chan to have blinded her like that?"

"Um Senpai, are you sure you're at the right place? Because I have never even had a whole conversation with Sasagawa-san in the few months that we have been classmates. Though I do know her older brother somewhat. He occasionally joins me in my morning run."

"Don't play stupid with me! You have to had done something for her to be all smitten by you. Na way anyone would so much as look twice at you."

"I have no idea what you are on about Senpai. But I have to get home now. If I'm any later, my tutor will increase my training menu and I _do not_ want that."

"Huh fight me then. Come to the gym at break tomorrow and we'll have a fight."

"No thanks-" Tsuna began, turning to leave. He was so done with this nonsense.

"The prize of course will be Sasagawa Kyoko!" Mochida explained. That was a mistake the by would forever regret.

Tsuna's blood boiled. He may not know Sasagawa Kyoko well and he may not have any idea what Mochida was on about, but what the guy had just proposed something utterly outrageous.

"Senpai," Tsuna started, voice scarily cold. "I may not know what brought this on but I can't have you go around proposing such outrageous stuff. Sasagawa-san is a person not some trophy you can flaunt about."

"Oh really, and who are you to-"

WHACK!

And that was the story of how one Mochida Kensuke learned that Sawada Tsunayoshi threw one heck of a punch.

* * *

Nezu Dohachiro absolutely abhored the new transfer student from Italy whom had joined Nami-chuu mere weeks ago. Gokudera Hayato was, to put it simply, a punk. He dressed like a punk, talked like a punk, acted like a punk and treated adults like a punk. From the very moment he had first laid eyes on the silver-haired boy, he knew the former was nothing but trouble. And he had been right too.

So obviously, when the trouble-making punk got a perfect score on the Science quiz, Nezu just knew there was foul-play at hand. Because how else could someone like Gokudera Hayato, resident punk and gangster-wannabe could ever get so much as passing grade. Let alone a bloody perfect score. Even if he was hanging around with that Sawada boy. Actually, him hanging out with Sawada gave him even more reason to be suspicious. That boy with his whole gloom-and-doom vibe which he seemed to give off on a daily basis was just as troublesome.

"Let's say, hypothetically speaking," Nezu began just as Gokudera stepped up to receive his test. "that some kid, who has no respect for this institution or his teachers and pays no attention in class whatsoever-"

"What's this about _Sensei_?" Tsuna spoke up, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Just hear me out Sawada. As I was saying, if such a student were to say, get a perfect score then would it not be reason for someone like me-who is an elite and learned man-to suspect foul play."

"What are you implying, old man?" Gokudera growled deeply. This was annoying.

"You know very well what I am implying Gokudera-kun."

"Sensei." Tsuna spoke up again. "Do you have any real proof to support your wild accusation. Because otherwise, this is quite a waste of all of our time."

"I do not require proof to know that someone like him could never get a perfect score in a test of this caliber, Sawada. So it would be best if you were to stay out of this."

"I'm afraid I'll have to disagree with you." Tsuna replied, completely dropping the honorifics. He was no longer in the mod to fake politeness. "I know Hayato quite well you see, and while he may not look it, he's actually a genius. On the contrary, this stuff is a bit too easy for someone with his IQ."

"Detention Sawada! And you-" He yelled pointing to Gokudera. "Come with me, I'll be having a chat with the Principal about you."

"Che whatever." Gokudera said casually, not at all worried. From the subtle look Tsuna had given him, the other boy would handle this. There was nothing he needed to do.

And Gokudera was correct too. The next day, word spread like wildfire that the school's most hated teacher Nezu-sensei had been sacked. Apparantly, he had faked all his degrees and was not an honor student from a high class institution like he had claimed to be.

When Reborn asked Tsuna how he had gotten that information on his now former teacher, the boy had simply given the Hitman a sheepish look and completely ignored the query. He paid for that by having to endure a tripled training menu, but what was he to do? Couldn't exactly go around dropping his cover just yet.

* * *

"Reborn, a cow-suit wearing kid holding a grenade just fell from the tree outside my window." Tsuna said, staring wearily towards the spot the aforementioned child had just been.

"Ignore him. Now, how would you solve this sum?"

"What!" Tsuna yelled, outraged by the Hitman's comment. "Reborn you're heartless! I'm gonna go check up on him."

With that the boy had ran down the stairs.

"Dame-Tsuna get back here!"

"As if he would." Hibari Kyoya snorted from his spot on his desk. It seemed even the Demon did his homework every once in a while. "He's got a real soft-spot for kids."

A moment later, Reborn heard a soft laugh from downstairs. Which shocked him quite a lot. Because Dame-Tsuna was laughing and from what he had gathered in these past few weeks, Dame-Tsuna did not laugh. Heck, the kid barely ever smiled properly!

"Oh Lambo, I think Reborn may have been asleep then."

"Bu-but Lambo-sama thought his eyes were open!"

"Yeah he does that. Quite creepy if you ask me. How about we go get some milk and cookies huh?"

"Yay!"

The talking died down and Reborn wondered aloud-

"So Dame-Tsuna can laugh huh."

"Hn." Oh, so even the Skylark was somewhat surprised. "You really don't know about him do you?"

"Know about who?" Reborn asked. He was seriously starting to get annoyed by all the secrecy that surrounded the boy who was to be Vongola Decimo.

"Not my place to tell."

Ugh. Looks like he has more digging to do.

* * *

Irie Shouichi clutched his stomach nervously as he spoke into his phone. He was lucky his mother and sister were out of town, this was giving him one heck of a stomach ache and had they been here they would've totally figured out that something was very wrong.

"Someone's looking for you." He said in a hopefully steady voice.

"A lot of people are looking for me Shouichi-kun." Came the reply. "If it was just that, you wouldn't have risked contacting me. So, what is it?"

"They're looking a bit too closely at Vongola's upper echelon."

"Do you know who they are?"

"No. They're near impossible to trace but I've ruled out all the obvious options." Shouichi paused momentarily, unsure of how to continue. "Caelum, how would you like me to proceed? I don't really have any ideas as long as I keep hitting a block on tracing them."

"Keep back for now Shouichi-kun, don't let them catch you but keep as close an eye as possible. We need to know the situation better before we make any moves. On the other hand, if something does come up, from now on you will have to contact Hayato. It's gotten far too dangerous for you to directly contact me anymore."

"Understood."

* * *

**And done! **

**Just wanna say, I worked my ass off to finish this chapter and I would really appreciate if you would just like drop a review even something small and general would do really. It just make me feel really happy when I see that you guys like the chapter enough to actually take out the time to review. It would mean a lot to me, cause when I read all your reviews I truly feel like I've accomplished something. So yeah...**

**In other news, I've decided to write a one-shot in celebration for the 400 follows so leave your prompts. But please keep em either 1827 or general cause I don't have many ships in the KHR Fandom.**

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi**

**P.S.- My copy of KHR Vol 1 just arrived and I've read it like a dozen times by now but it's still so cool like man I own a copy of KHR now! That was totally worth waiting 20 something days for. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

**I am soooo sorry for skipping last update! Things just got super hectic and stuff so I just had no time whatsoever and by the time I had enough time it was far too late. So I decided to skip that one alltogether. Anyway, I wrote a nice, long update to make up for it. I also wanted to end the Daily Life arc by now, so count this as the last chapter for that. From the next one, the Kokuyo Arc begins!**

**Now let me keep you no more. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was far from amused to find an unconscious Tsunayoshi lying on the sofa of his office when he returned from his rounds. The sight of a smug-looking Reborn only served to further grow his ire. From the tiny puncture wound on the boy's neck and the aforementioned Hitman's oh-so-smug presence clearly indicated that the latter had drugged the brunet. Probably so as to have his way with one of his sadistic plans. It must have been something pretty extreme too, Tsunayoshi wasn't usually one to argue with his Tutor after all.

"What are you up to?" The Skylark questioned offhandedly as he sat down at his desk, intent on finally getting through that pile of paperwork which Kusakabe had been nagging him about for the past week.

"We're holding a Famiglia Entrance Test for Yamamoto Takeshi, so as to integrate him into Tsuna's Famiglia."

"You know he doesn't want his cousin to have anything to do with the Mafia." Kyoya commented, glaring at a damge report. What the heck were those idiots doing with four dozen candles anyway?

"Which is why we're having it while he naps." He could definitely hear a hint of childish amusement behind the Hitman's words. But that really shouldn't surprise him; physically speaking, The World's Greatest Hitman _was_ a baby.

"Why do you even want him in the Family at all?" He wondered. "He's just a baseball Herbivore."

"Yes. But did you know he is a direct descendant of Asari Ugetsu, the First Generation Vongola Rain Guardian."

"Oh?" Now that was news.

"The boy has great potential. I have him pegged as a swordsman. Once he realizes his talent, he would be a great asset."

"Even so, Tsuna would never willingly go along with it."

"I don't exactly hear him complaining right now."

"That's because you drugged him." An annoyed tick had appeared on his forehead at this point. He did not want to be dealing with this right now.

"Anyway, I have to get going. Gotta check Yamamoto's progress. I wonder if he's made it past Gokudera yet, don't know if it's possible though."

"You put an untrained civilian against an _explosives expert_?" The Prefect could've sworn he saw a smirk on the Hitman's face. He couldn't be sure though, it was there and gone in a flash.

"Don't be stupid Hibari. Gokudera's got him solving puzzles. Tsuna would go berserk if something happened to Yamamoto."

Okay now that was hilarious. So hilarious he could laugh. Just not yet though, once Reborn was gone. Couldn't have any witnesses.

"There is no way in hell-" He said, tone as casual as he could muster. "-that the Baseball herbivore is ever getting past the Bomber Herbivore."

"You know I never pegged you as the chatty kind Hibari. Either way, you're supposed to be the last defense so keep an eye out." And with that, the baby was gone.

Hibari Kyoya burst out into soft chuckles. Even Reborn's little quip just then wasn't enough to ruin the absurd image of one Gokudera Hayato in his 'genius mode' madly questioning Yamamoto Takeshi about rocket science or something of that level. Yeah, there was no way in hell the Baseball Herbivore would make it to the office.

* * *

Turns out he was wrong. The Baseball Herbivore did make it to the office, an hour later. The Bomber Herbivore was trailing a few steps behind him, a frown plastered to his face. Hibari Kyoya was surprised, to say the least. Not because the Baseball Herbivore had made it to the office but because he knew the only way the other could have gotten past Gokudera was if the Bomber had let him. There was no scope for Yamamoto Takeshi to have actually solved the puzzles, it just wasn't possible. So the obvious conclusion was that Gokudera had let him pass. What was less obvious was why he had done so.

"Hn." He said as, without a single warning, he attacked the Baseball Herbivore. The boy, having no experience fighting, simply tried his best to dodge the attacks.

He did sort of well too, while he wasn't able to dodge all the attacks, he did dodge quite a few of them. About fifteen minutes of dodging later, the boy came out far less bruised than he should have. Kyoya supposed that was good enough and let him through into the office. He didn't have any more time to waste, he was almost done with the paperwork and Kusakabe could be here any moment asking for it. Needless to say, the Prefect did not want to hear any more of his right hand's nagging.

Reborn gave him an appreciative look as he congratulated Yamamoto on passing, at which point Tsuna started regaining consciousness. The moment the previously unconscious boy realized what had happened while he was out for the count, Tsunayoshi started vehemently protesting against Reborn's decision. This, as one would expect, resulted in Tsuna's training menu being tripled for a week. Yet, the boy's protests didn't die down.

The Baseball Herbivore remained as clueless as always, laughing and exclaiming something about playing cops and robbers as kids. Gokudera growled at that, looking like he wanted to punch the naivety out of the boy. Kyoya would be lying if he said he didn't like the thought of doing just that. The baseball Herbivore was really annoying, especially with how he was _always_ laughing.

"Stop whining Dame-Tsuna and start running."

And that was how Reborn chased Tsuna out of the office using a hail of bullets and efficiently ending the whole discussion altogether. The next to leave was Yamamoto Takeshi, who would have been followed by Gokudera Hayato were it not for Kyoya's interference.

"Why did you let him pass?" The Skylark said softly, though the Bomber heard it anyway.

"What are you talking about?" Hayato said, freezing in the doorway.

"There is not a single person in all of Namimori naive enough to think that Yamamoto Takeshi has even a glimmer of a chance to solve a puzzle you put up. Yet, he passed the test. Now that should not be possible unless you let him."

"Okay fine I let him pass." The boy confessed, hands frustratedly messing up his silver hair. "But I had good reason to. I know Boss doesn't want the idiot in the Mafia and believe me, neither do I, but he's already connected. I tried to make him understand but he chose not to back down. He's not as oblivious as he may seem to be."

"Hn."

Things were definitely getting more and more tangled up and Kyoya didn't know if he could solve the inevitable mess it would all become in the near future. Now that was a scary thought.

* * *

"-She was my fourth lover." The baby hitman said as the rose-haired woman picked him up and started squeezing him in a death grip of a hug. All Tsuna could do was sweat-drop as he witnessed his Tutor being manhandled by the Poison Scorpion.

He has instantly known there would be trouble when he had spotted Poison Scorpion Bianchi riding around on the streets of Namimori. Thank God for Shoichi's intel from last night or he'd have reacted. But he didn't and so his cover was still safe and so was he. For now.

"Tenth! I got you that book you were looking for, seems like I did bring my copy back from Italy." Came an all-too-familiar voice from the hall just outside the kitchen.

Speaking of being safe, it seems his right hand man wasn't going to be for a while. Not if his sister was here. Tsuna was well aware of Hayato's complicated relationship with his older sister and how the childhood trauma resulted in acute stomachaches whenever he laid eyes on his sister's face. He tried to warn Hayato but Bianchi was already out in the hallway by the time he opened his mouth.

"A-A-Aneki!" Hayato's surprised yell was followed by a loud thump and as Tsuna emerged from the kitchen in pursuit of the female assassin, he saw his friend collapse to the ground.

oh boy.

* * *

Bianchi, it was decided, would stay a while. At the least until she had satisfied her strange urge to dote on Reborn. It would be an understatement to say that Kyoya hated all the sudden crowding. The dark haired boy much rather preferred the peace and quiet he had been so used to in these past few years. But there wasn't anything he could ever actually do about this so he just made his distaste very clear to Tsunayoshi.

But it was almost like the Fates wanted him to suffer, for soon after came two more additions to their already all-too-large extended family.

It was a pleasantly warm day and he had been out patrolling with Tsunayoshi accompanying him to make sure he didn't kill anyone. They had just turned towards a children's playground when a young boy with pale hair ran straight into him. Tsunayoshi gasped as he caught a little girl tumbling towards them. It looked as if Tsunayoshi, ever the mother hen, was about to chide the duo for running around so rashly when he noticed the kids' apparent attackers.

They were mafiosi, no doubt and from some small-time Family from the looks of it. Neither of the two waited for even a second before launching their attack. The mafiosi were shocked for a moment to see two random boys defend the kids and were all down for the count before they could actually recover from the shock. A minute later, when Tsunayoshi found out that the two children-Fuuta and I-pin- were looking for a safe place to hide out, he immediately invited the two to stay at their home.

Which was how they ended up with two new housemates, and all their 'friends' crowding around the newcomers as the Ranking Prince did his thing.

In all the commotion, no one noticed a certain Hitman sneaking out of the room.

* * *

Reborn slipped to the roof, the clouds had started to gather a while back and now it looked to the Hitman like it would rain pretty soon. The baby's eyes glanced carefully around the area before resting on a small silhouette.

"Fon." He greeted, maintaining his distance. His pacifier didn't glow like it should have and that made him curious.

"It's been a while, Reborn." The Storm Arcobaleno greeted, as patient and calm as ever.

"It has. But why don't we cut to the chase and you tell me why you sent your student and the Ranking Prince to Namimori. As much as I'd love to chat, I have a few other matters to deal with."

"Ah, yes. You felt the presence too then? It's a Mist isn't it? But it seems to barely be there at al."

"Hm."

"Well, as for Fuuta and I-pin, we came upon him while on a job in Mongolia. He's been running from the Giagolo's for a while now. I thought this would be a good place for him to lie low, and I-pin too. She is far too young to already be involved in the gruesome matters of the Mafia. I do hope they wont be an inconvenince."

"I doubt it." Reborn said, almost frowning. "And even if they were, that idiot student of mine is far too attached already to actually make them leave. Damn that boy and his soft spot for kids. He even adopted that annoying Bovino kid as a brother."

"I heard. Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'll be leaving then. You did say you had things to do after all."

* * *

"So it's a hired Hacker then?" Tsuna asked as Hayato explained what Shouichi had found out.

"Yes. He's pretty sure it's Falcon, even though the trace evidence of that is practically non-existent. He has tracked the signal back to a small town in California." Hayto continued. Kyoya looked as uninterested as always, but still made to interject.

"So we should just get rid of Falcon."

"It's not that simple Kyoya. Falcon's been ordered to look for me, which means there's reason to believe he may have already shared info on her. We need a way to find out if she needs to be protected. Shouichi did say Falcon had gotten close to England."

"That's right Boss. Which is why he had a plan." Hayato spoke up again, sensing a tension between Tsuna and the Skylark.

"So what does he propose?" Kyoya asked, glaring at Tsuna. What the hell was going on with those two?

"Oh um. He thinks if he has access to Falcon's computer he could tell us what they know and perhaps even who they are. He suggested we send him in to take Falcon out and then discern the data enough to diffuse the situation. If he finds out they know too much already, we'll bury her info from here. She should be safe enough and we could even ask your father to spare a security detail until the threat has been completely eradicated."

"That sounds like it could work but I don't want Shouichi going in alone. I'd rather he not go at all if we could help it but I guess we can't-"

"-not to mention he volunteered."

"Yes Kyoya, I am aware.

"I don't get why you have to insist on being the only one to take stupid risks. We're all in the Mafia after all."

"I never said that!"

"Like it isn't obvious."

"Kyoya what is-"

"Stop it you two!" Hayato yelled out, frustration clearly laced in his words.

Both Tsuna and Kyoya looked up to stare incredulously at the Bomber. Yeah the boy had a bit of a short temper, but he had never yelled at Tsuna before. Ever.

"Oh um I mean, this is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves." Hayato stuttered, trying to explain himself. What had he just done?

"It's okay Hayato, we're in the wrong to have been arguing like that at such a crucial time. We don't have long before Rebron gets back after all."

"Hn." The Skylark agreed sullenly.

"Oh uh okay..."

"Anyway, as I was saying earlier, I still don't want him going in alone. He has hardly any fighting experience after all. I say we send someone with him. Someone experienced with such stuff, whose also willing to keep quiet about everything."

"You mean Aneki don't you?"

"She has helped us before Hayato, this may be our only shot."

"I get that but, wouldn't this possibly give you away?"

"I'd be surprised if she hadn't figured it out already. As much as you love denying it, your sister really can read you like an open book, Hayato. And since she hasn't said anything to Reborn yet, I'm willing to trust her on this."

"If you say so, Boss."

* * *

"Oh Hayato you need my help! How cute that my little brother comes running straight to me when he needs to poison someone!" Bianchi cried happily as Hayato struggled to escape from her crushing hug.

"Urgh leggo of me!"

"But I'm keeping secrets from my dear Reborn for you and you can't even give me a hug." The Poison Scorpion pouted even as she stepped away from the silverette.

Hayato just chose to glare at the woman.

"You know I always wondered why Caelum needed to hide so bad. I figured he was connected to someone important, but to think he was the CEDEF Boss' son, not to mention future Vongola Decimo. I really never would've thought of that."

"How'd you even figure that out anyway?" Hayato grumbled, not wanting to look at his sister. Even with the goggles she had on, he did not want to risk a stomach ache.

"Oh Hayato, you're my baby brother. Did you really think I wouldn't know that there's only one person on the planet you'd ever be loyal to?"

"Che whatever."

"Anyway, tell me more about this Hacker you need gone. And why does the scaredy-cat red-head need to come with?"

* * *

It was a week after the meeting. Bianchi had left two days ago, saying she had a high-priority job request. Shouichi had left yesterday, having told his mother he was going to America to meet an online friend who needed his help. Kyoya was still as stingy as he had been all week and Tsuna still didn't know what had him going mad like this.

Reborn too, was acting suspiciously. He seemed to always be on edge, looking around all the time as if he was searching for something or someone. And of course, there was the curious presence of a very well hidden Mist. Tsuna was hoping the last one was just some Assassin come to spy on or kill him. They could deal with that after all.

But If it were something else, if they were somehow connected to the whole thing with Falcon, then they'd have a crisis on hand.

"Tsu-kun can you come here please!" Tsuna's trail of thought broke at his mother's command and he raced down to the kitchen. His mom had sounded pretty worried just then.

"Kaa-san, what's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked as he entered the kitchen, his intuition had spiked just as he'd heard his mother call for him and he just knew something was very wrong.

"Tsu-kun have you seen Fuuta-kun? He's very late coming home today, I'm worried. Do you think he could have gotten lost or something? I mean he is new around here after all."

"Fuuta.."

* * *

Ayuzawa Hideki was on his way home from an emergency trip to the departmental store a block away when he first got the feeling that he was being watched. The boy stopped short when he saw a tall, lanky figure leaning against the telephone pole a few steps ahead. The figure itself was creepy as it was, but the thick, loomig mist that seemed to shroud around him made Hideki even more uneasy. Not to mention he could sense some thinly masked killer intent right there.

Now, being a member of the infamous Disciplinary Commitee, he was no stranger to killer intent. While hanging out with the Killing Machine that was Hibari Kyoya, was the last thing he'd ever want to do, it was at times unavoidable. But on the other hand, Hibari Kyoya had never actually killed anyone, that he knew of anyway. This presence on the other hand was malicious enough to be the sort that would take pleasure in gutting people and watching them bleed to death.

So Hideki did the sane thing and, as inconspicuously as possible, turned around and walked away. Yeah, this might be the long way back and yeah he might get scolded for getting home late, but at least he wont end up dead in an alley somewhere. If he was ever gonna end up like that, he'd prefer it be as result of some glorious, Committe-related battle. Instead of him being mugged and/or eviscerated by some Psycho.

_"Kufufu."_

The laugh was soft, almost a whisper and yet not. The coldness in the tone sent a terrified chill down his spine. Hideki looked around wildly in an attempt to pin-point the person. He stopped short as he spotted the figure from before, only this time he was right in front of him. Dark blue hair and mismatched red and blue eyes were all he could make out before he was distracted by a growl right behind him.

"Target No. 1. Accomplished."

* * *

**And done! So, what do you think? Does this make up for the skipped update? I do hope it does.**

**Anyway, last chappie I said I'd write an extra bit to celebrate 400 follows but now it's made it to 100 reviews and 300 favorites as well, not to mention it looks like it'll make it to 500 follows real soon. So I think that I'll put off the celebratory extra chapter till after that happens. How about it? **

**Let me know what you think of that idea. **

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**I'm so sorry I skipped another update. I've just been so swamped with school work and this other thing I've been working on that I don't have time left over for much. The thing is, I'm supposed to be updating three chapters a month but right now, just the though of having to make three updates a month makes me not want to write at all. So, in light of my half-yearlies coming up next month, I've decided to change my schedule. **

**This story will now be updated ONCE a month on the fifteenth, instead of twice on fifteenth and thirtieth.**

**For readers of my other, crossover fic 'Decimo's Son', the fic'll will still be updated on the FIRST. But instead of first of every month, updates will be down to the first of EVERY OTHER MONTH. **

**The extra chapter I promised you all like three updates ago hasn't even started to form yet. So that may take a while. Please don't hate me.**

**Another thing, I know this chapter is way shorter than the usual-barely 2000 words-and also pretty much a filler. And I swear I had this whole elaborate thing planned and I had it all set up in my head but then I forgot that it was update day today and didn't get to actually write the whole thing. But I also didn't want to skip another update, so I decided to split my perfect chapter so you'll at least have something. **

**I'm really sorry guys, I really am. I'll try my best to not be such a disappointment next chapter. Sorry!**

* * *

**Also, before I forget, Happy Independence Day to all my fellow proud Indians and a belated Happy Independence Day to all my Pakistani readers as well! **

* * *

A tabby cat mewled morbidly, the feline's glowing onyx gaze fixed on a certain spot on the floor. A girl lay sprawled there; petite body a sickening shade of pale white, lifeless green eyes curtained by straight black hair as they stared off into nothingness. A figure stood looming above the dead girl, breathtaking in all her deathly glory. She took in the corpse, eyes tracing the papery skin, wandering over the twisted limbs that had bent at odd angles as the now-dead girl had fell.

Rose coloured hair fell in beautiful waves, cascading down the Assassin's shoulders as her angelic features contorted in a frown for but a fleeting moment before returning to the previous cold and uncaring expression. The Poison Scorpion had neither time nor heart enough to pity the twenty two-year-old hacker she had just taken out. She was on a job, and the one thing you never did while on a job was to feel. Far too dangerous, not to mention time-consuming. Now that she had ensured that the assassination looked nothing more than a natural death, she got started on the real work.

The simple laptop on the coffee-table was completely clean of anything even distantly mafia-related, but that was to be expected. It was on the other, hidden, laptop-which she'd discovered in a case hidden under a loose floorboard, _typical_-that she finally found what she'd been looking for. The annoying red-head was constantly muttering instructions through the com in her ear as she went about securing the intel. Someone was bound to come for the laptop itself, so it had been decided that their best option was to copy everything on a hard-drive and simply erase what they needed gone.

_'The boyfriend just parked into the lot. He'll be up there in about a minute and a half, you need to get out of there._' Red commented.

"Not a problem. I'm all done here anyway."

The window to the fire escape slid soundlessly open, then closed and the assassin was gone. As if she had never been there to begin with. It was moments later that the front door to the studio apartment opened and a boy in his early-twenties stepped in, calling out for someone who could no longer answer back. The cat continued its mewling even as takeout containers hit the floor and the boy screamed for help. He cried, knowing exactly what had happened, yet knowing absolutely nothing at the same time.

The Poison Scorpion fled the scene, not wanting to witness any more of the aftermath...

* * *

It was somewhere around four in the morning when Sawada Tsunayoshi was abruptly woken to the sounds of something crashing down to the floor. The boy pulled himself into a state of conscious awareness with a disgruntled groan, having only just fallen asleep about an hour-or-so earlier. Getting up was turning into quite a mammoth of a task right now. But Tsuna was still up and on his feet in mere moments as more shuffling noises filled the otherwise silent room. His nerves were shot at the moment and so they refused to let him sleep anymore.

After realising that Fuuta was missing, they'd all spent the next few hours scrounging the streets of Namimori in search for the boy. Only to come up with nothing, not so much as a sign of a possible kidnapping. It was almost as if the earth had swallowed the Ranking Prince whole or something. They'd still looked and looked for hours on end, until somewhere along the line, night turned to morning and both Reborn and Nana forced all three of the boys to go home and try to get some rest.

That had been an hour ago and now he had found himself waking up to someone carelessly running around his room.

"Kyoya?" Tsuna mumbled questioningly at the sight of his roommate digging recklessly through his desk drawer, seemingly in search of something.

"Kusakabe called." The Prefect explained distractedly. "Five Nami-chuu students have been found beaten down to a state bad enough to land them all in the ICU."

"What?" The brunet explained, a mix of shock and horror forming in the pit of his stomach. A certain Hyper Intuition flared and the headache of doom grew from an anxiety-triggered inception.

"That's not all either. The first student was found missing ten teeth, the second one nine and so on right up to the fifth who was missing five teeth. The students found were- Ayuzawa Hideki, Misaki Mei, Nohara Izumo, Suguro Ryu and Aida Rin. In that particular order, both according to estimated time of attack and with reference to the number of missing teeth. Sound familiar?"

For a second, Tsuna was left wracking his brain for a connection between the victims. He knew for a fact that Ayuzawa Hideki, Suguro Ryu and Nohara Izumo were all member of the DC but none of them had any connection to either Aida Rin or Misaki Mei. Both the girls were upperclassmen and belonged to the same Aikido club though they didn't seem to be very close. But then why-

Oh. Oh no.

"The list!" Tsuna gulped, mind flashing back to the day of the Ranking Prince's arrival at their house and to Reborn's request.

_"Why don't you make me a list of the top ten of the strongest students in terms of combative ability, excluding Dame-Tsuna here of course. I still need to find potential candidates for the Famiglia._

"Exactly." The Skylark hissed in frustration, having failed to locate whatever it was he needed. "Where the heck is it?"

"What are you even looking for?"

"USB."

"That's not over there. It's in the bottom drawer."

"Hn."

"Anyway," Tsuna continued as the Prefect bent down to retrieve the item. "About the attacks then, is that all we know?"

"For now."

"Well, little as it is-" Reborn said, speaking up for the first time since Tsuna had woken up. "-it does explain Fuuta's sudden disappearance and possibly also the presence of that mysterious Mist. From what I heard of Hibari's conversation earlier, one of the students mentioned not being able to see their attackers face as they were shrouded in a thick fog. We have to assume they're here for you Tsuna."

"But then why would they attack other students, especially those who have absolutely no connection to me whatsoever?" That was a valid point but also easily explainable.

"Perhaps they don't actually know who the Decimo is. Just that he's here in Namimori. So it would make sense to go after the strongest. Small town like this, you're bound to be on the list. Another explanation is that they are trying to smoke you out, make you react. Perhaps they want to see what you'll do."

"Either way, innocent people are being hurt in the process, they need to stopped, whoever these people are."

"Spoken like a proper Boss, good job Dame-Tsuna. Now, what are you going to do about this." Reborn asked as he jumped onto the boy's head.

"Eh? Aren't you going to take over the whole planning deal like you usually do?"

"That's for internal matters. This is different as it's a Famiglia crisis. I want to see what you'd do."

"Wh-what?"

"Stop stuttering Tsunayoshi, it's unbecoming." Kyoya said from the other side of the room, already having changed into his regular uniform, complete with the DC gakuran and everything.

"Not now Kyoya!" Tsuna spat, he was so done with this little 'fight' of theirs and wanted it to be over with already. But Kyoya wouldn't have it. "Anyway, I suppose we should probably warn the remaining people on the list and the sooner we do it the better too. Kyoya could you please warn Mochida-senpai, the Kendo club has practice today so he should be at school early. Also, you have to brief Kusakabe-san as well, not about everything but just enough so he knows what to be on the look out for."

The boy took a deep, calming breath before carrying on.

"I sometimes join Sasagawa-senpai on his morning runs so I'll just look for him on his usual route and tell him to maybe stay home today. Though I doubt he'll actually listen to me but it's still worth a shot. I'll also give Hayato a call and catch him up on everything that's happening. You're the last person on the list Kyoya, so I'm assuming they wont come after you just yet. But could you please not do something stupid and dangerous like going to fight them by yourself or something?"

The Skylark merely raised an eyebrow as if to say- 'I'm going to do exactly that and you know it.'

"And you say that I'm reckless. Could you at least tell me when you are about do something stupid so I know whether you need help or something?'

Deadpan look. Translation: 'Nope. Still mad at you."

"Oh for gods sakes Kyoya! Fine then, whatever. I give up! You can go after whoever you want, I don't care."

"Hn." And with that, Kyoya had stomped out of the room, looking both smug and mildly disheartened at the same time.

Tsuna was so done with Kyoya's current mood of 'lets all be mad at Tsuna for some stupid thing or the other that he's done'. He just did not understand why Kyoya was being so stingy about practically everything. Yes the other boy was on edge, they all were what with deceiving Reborn and all, but that didn't explain why he felt the need to argue with him over everything. Well, it didn't matter right now. There were far more important things that he needed to worry about right now.

Tsuna got dressed in record time and then ran to the next room to wake up his mother. As much as he'd rather let her sleep some more, he knew for a fact that she'd kill him if he went off without explaining everything to her first. Which reminded him, he now had another parent to report to. Looks like it was time he called his dad for that status update.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato was already awake when his phone rang in the extremely early hours of the morning. He hadn't actually had the chance to go to sleep after returning home from the discontinued search for Fuuta De La Stella. But that wasn't much of a problem. He could go almost a whole week without sleep before he started showing the symptoms, one sleepless night was nothing.

He picked up the phone and his frown deepened as he saw that it was Cae-Tsuna calling. Something was wrong.

"Hayato-kun.." Came the boy's tired sounding voice from the other end.

"Jyuudaime, what happened?" He replied curiously.

"Someone's attacking students following the particular order listed in Reborn's list. Whoever attacked them, is presumed to also have Fuuta."

"Boss, just tell me what to do." Hayato said, wanting nothing more than to help the Boss out of this situation.

"Stay at home."

"What?" That did not sound right. How and why would he just stay at home while so much was happening?

"Listen to me Hayato, I know you want to do something about this and so do I. But I need you to lie low right now. Ayuzawa Hideki, Misaki Mei, Nohara Izumo, Suguro Ryu and Aida Rin were all found beaten up at various points of time last night. Mochida Kensuke was attacked while he was walking to school for practice this morning and Sasagawa Ryohei-who I had already warned this morning-was found beaten up a block away from his home. Kusakabe-san is currently unaccounted for, Kyoya just stormed off to gods know where and you're the next person on the list."

There was a pause as Tsuna seemed to pause to take a deep breath.

"Now, I have a plan but before I can execute it I need to talk to Sempai and everyone else who was attacked. While I do that, I need you to lie low. It is important that whoever's attacking you not find you out just yet. I feel bad about using you as bait, but you're strong and they're bound to find you either way so..it's better if they find you when I'm there. An ambush if you will. But we need to get the timing right. So please just stay at home, call Shouichi and get a progress maybe. Just don't make a move until I call you, okay?"

"Whatever you need Boss."

And even though he meant it when he said that, he really didn't like the situation.

* * *

**And that's all for now. Sorry if it seems too rushed or if there are too many errors, I'll edit them later. Hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi**


	13. Notice

**Hey Guys, **

**I am so sorry to be doing this, believe me, I am. But there seems to be no other option left at this point. So, updates have been cancelled for now, up till further notice. **

**Now, I'm not saying that I'm about to abandon this story-which considering my track record would be a pretty legit conclusion for y'all to jump to-but, it is being put on a Hiatus-of-sorts for a while.**

**The moment I started 12th grade, I knew there was a very high probability I might not be able to keep up with the fics. I took the risk anyway, hoping for the best. Obviously, I was either too confident of my abilities or too optimistic about my luck. Things are, in no way, going as I planned for them to.**

**In a perfect world, I should be at least half-way through Decimo's Son and well into the Varia Arc with A Grieving Sky. Instead, I haven't moved farther than Chapter 4 in DS and am only just starting with the Kokuyo Arc in AGS. And that's not even the worst of it. Already, I've skipped 2 updates for AGS and 5-FREAKING FIVE!-for DS. **

**Obviously, I can not handle updating them both while preparing for the Boards.**

**Hence, I've decided that I wont be updating for a currently undetermined amount of time. I'll still be writing chapters in my free time when I can, I just wont be putting them up anytime soon. I intend to write as many as I can fit in the next two-three months. Then, once I have enough of a head start, I'll start the monthly updates back up.**

**This way, at the least, I shouldn't have anything to worry about concerning the stories by the time the Exams roll around and I am forced to give them my complete attention 24/7.**

**So yeah, I'm so sorry once again to be doing this and I do hope you will choose to stick this out with me. Thank you for your continued support.**

**Till next time!**

**-Jahnvi**


End file.
